Right Back Home
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: A sequel to Tour Diaries. Can Rachel's boyfriend Carlos help her with he crazy stalker? Will their relationship be able to survive this tough ordeal? Reviews would help a lot!
1. Welcome Home

**I know the first one ended rather quickly and didn't go too far into Carlos and Rachel's relationship. But it was mostly about the tour and what was going on, but in this story there's definitely going to be more of their relationship.**

After a wonderfully successful tour, her new band now had a three week vacation to get settled in Los Angeles before they were to begin recording. The boys had two weeks before they had to go to Rocque Records to record, Rachel rubbed it in their faces that they had a longer vacation. So their response was to scare her after the flight by abandoning her for ten minutes in the middle of the airport. Not very nice, but hey, one last shot.

Dawn didn't go back with them to LA. She had to go to her home in New York City and pack her belongings as quickly as she could so she could move. Kendall couldn't wait for her to move to LA so he could get to see her again. Drake and Rick wanted alone time, which was completely understandable. Together they went to Drake's house to spend a few days doing something Rachel did not want to hear in vivid detail, but they described anyway just to make her feel uncomfortable.

All of the boys lived together in their own mini-mansion so they all left together. Rachel and Carlos said goodbye at the airport, she wanted to go to her apartment and take care of some stuff, but she agreed that they could come over the next day and she would make them a home-cooked meal. They all said their goodbyes, and they let Rachel take the first cab that came by.

"Hey, did you ever tell her about that phone call?" Logan asked, as they sat in the van which picked them up.

"Uhh…no I didn't, I shrugged it off as a prank." Carlos said, patting down the hair on his head.

"What call?" Kendall looked back from his seat at Carlos. "Uh, some guy called her phone non-stop and when I answered, he said 'I know where your girlfriend lives.' Shit like that."

"Dude that's creepy how could you not tell her?"

"Well I assumed it was a prank! People know we're dating because of that interview thing we all did in Germany, so that's no big deal. Anyone could say they were in her house but they could really be half-way across the globe."

"Well did it sound like anyone familiar?" James questioned, not looking up from his phone.

"Kind of, could have been Rick or Drake."

"You should have asked dude, that's …weird."

"You told me it was probably a prank!" Carlos yelled, narrowing his eyes at Logan who threw his hands up as a sort of surrender. "Relax dude, just tell Rachel to text you when she gets home…"

"Yeah, good idea…" Carlos texted her to tell him when she got home, and she told him it was no problem. Once she arrived at her apartment, she did a quick once over, looking around and making sure everything was okay. When all seemed normal, she told him she was home and set her luggage down. First thing she did was put her luggage away, after that tour she did become a little bit cleaner because of Carlos and his OCD cleaning ways.

As she was putting her clothes away she stared at her closet door, head tilted. Her own OCD little action was to close every single door before leaving a room, because there was a little fear and paranoia in her head that told her if the door was left open, she would think a monster crept in there. She tiptoed over, checking the closet. Everything seemed okay, so she just chalked it off to forgetting to close it before the tour.

After unpacking, she made her usual phone calls to her family members to talk about the tour and let them know she had gotten home okay. Her family was still in New York, she had moved out to Los Angeles to record her music. Once that was over with, she went to her laptop and checked her email. Lola had called her once, and rather quickly explained phone calls were a bad idea due to the rates, so they emailed each other whenever Rachel was able to. Rachel smiled reading the latest message from two days ago, that Lola was happy and hadn't cut for three months. So far things were going rather well for her. Rachel replied and then went off to take a shower. Once she was done she took out the journal she had written in during the times Calvin was bothering her.

Rachel inhaled deeply, closing her eyes "Don't let it raise up old emotions Rach, it's just for song material." She muttered to herself, flipping through the journal. During those weeks she tried writing song material and poems to try to help herself get through it, but it wasn't quite working. She was now checking to see what she could take from her work to make some new songs.

Carlos was going through a similar ritual when the boys arrived at their house. He called his parents back in Florida to let them know how he was doing and how the tour went. He told them about Rachel, who they were asking about after watching the video of him explaining the date they went on when he asked her to be his girlfriend. He had a smile on his face, explaining it the whole time as he folded his clothes into his dresser. Afterwards, he went around fixing up his already clean room and making sure everything in the house was in order.

Once he was settled in, he ran downstairs to the living room to join the rest of the group, who were sitting on the couch and playing Xbox. They ordered Chinese food, and played video games the rest of that night. That's a rather nice way to settle in back home!

_More to come, just a little introduction thingy._


	2. Not So Great Dinner

The following day Rachel went food shopping so she could prepare a nice home-cooked dinner for the boys. Being in Europe was a lovely experience, but she had a serious craving for the Spanish cooking she was used to, so he was going to induce some culture into the boys. Since it was the first time she could cook in a real kitchen in months she was going all out. Rachel pretty much ransacked the grocery store.

Her table at the apartment didn't have nearly enough space she would need for the food. So she was just going to set up the food buffet style and let them serve themselves and sit on the couch in front of the TV. First thing was first, the dessert. Rachel made a batch of her famous fudgy extra chocolate brownies, and no, they do not have weed in them. After letting the brownies cool and topping them with a fudge frosting she made, she put the tray in the refrigerator to help them set.

Rachel got to work on a giant pot of Spanish rice for everyone. OH yeah, today was the day for her to show off her cooking skills and she was going to go all out. She got the rice started, and seasoned about 12 pork chops. You never know how much a guy is going to eat, plus if they wanted to take some home there was extra. It was roughly six o'clock and she was working on the banana chips when the doorbell rang.

"Holy shit it smells so good out here." Logan commented as they walked up the stairwell. Carlos took in a deep breath and grinned, "Spanish food…"

"Ohh we're getting ethnic tonight!" James grinned as they walked up to apartment 4J. Kendall knocked on the door and they waited for a few seconds before she pulled the door open, wearing a simple pair of light bootcut jeans and a purple tank top.

"Hey you guys! Come on in I'm almost done." She kissed Carlos sweetly on the cheek before hugging the boys and running back to the kitchen.

"Do you need any help?" Logan asked, as they all followed to the kitchen area, where their jaws dropped at the amount of food.

"Mmm, no not really, I'm almost done with the chips and then you can all eat."

"Sounds perfect." Carlos nodded. She quickly finished the last bit of food she had to do and put them on a plate with a paper towel, setting it in between the massive mound of pork chops and the huge pot of rice.

"Help yourselves you guys! You can sit in the living room, I'll bring some drinks out." The boys did not have to be told twice. They eagerly piled their plates with food and went right to the living room to chow down. Rachel returned with several glasses filled with cola, then went back to make a plate for herself before returning and sitting on a chair she had brought over earlier.

"Babe, this is amazing." Carlos said scooping a forkful of rice into his mouth.

"Yeah really Rach this is the bomb." Kendall nodded eagerly, eating as well. James and Logan both agreed, too quiet and enjoying their food far too much to add on to the compliments.

"Well thanks you guys I'm glad you like it! I'm so glad you'll be doing the dishes too." She smiled leaning back in her chair, James dropped his fork on his plate. "Hey we didn't agree to that!"

"I know, but now you did."

"….What a sneaky little—"

"There's dessert if you guys do it." The boys looked at each other, all sharing a mutual nod before quickly scarfing down there food. The watched Rachel eat, as she slowly finished her food. She was well aware they wanted the dessert even though they didn't know what it was. So she took her time, dragging it out so they had to wait. When she finally took her last bite James eagerly took the plate and the guys ran to the kitchen.

"Pots and everything too!" She called, putting her feet up on the table and smirking, "Ha. I'm a genius."

Rachel relaxed in her chair as the boys did the dishes. She heard her cell phone ringing and she sighed getting up to answer it. The caller ID didn't show a number, just like the last hundred or so times her phone has been called. She sighed and figured she might as well answer it so whoever was calling could stop bothering her already.

"Hello?"

"Welcome back." The voice breathed. She furrowed her eyebrows and bit her lip walking to her room. "Who is this?"

"I like your outfit. Very simple, but does nothing for your figure."

Rachel blinked, listening to the man speak. "…Calvin?"

The man laughed, a loud creepy laugh which made her want to hang up the phone, and she did just that. She ended the call and threw it underneath her pillow so she could ignore the phone. Rachel left the bedroom and saw the guys sitting on the couch eagerly awaiting her arrival so they could know where the dessert was. Carlos shifted in his seat, seeing his girlfriend look slightly worried, "Hey, everything okay?"

"Oh….um yeah definitely everything's fine, my mom…called she was just saying some crap about how I should be careful at home yada yada. You know, usual 'always be careful' speech…"

"Yeah sure, I know.." Carlos nodded, he couldn't place it, but he knew something had to have been wrong. If it was anything that he noticed being on tour with her, was that she'd never scratch her elbow unless something was bothering her. Such as when Calvin was giving her a hard time, or she broke two strings on Rick's guitar and wasn't sure how to tell him. Or the personal favorite, when she accidentally used the last of James' hair products and he was left without soft, manageable hair for two days.

"So, how about those brownies?" Kendall questioned. She chuckled and nodded, heading off to the kitchen and pulling out the tray of treats. As she was cutting the brownies into squares, Carlos walked in and rested his chin on her shoulder. "You sure everything is okay? You seem nervous."

"I'm positive Carlos it was nothing…" She replied, piling the brownies onto a plate.

"You can talk to me you know, if something's bothering you."

"I know that Carlos." Rachel said, lacking all emotion. She was starting to get a little annoyed, she didn't need to be catered to like a baby. If she says it's fine, then it's fine. They walked out of the kitchen together as she carried the tray over to the sofa. Once the plate of brownies was set down, the boys attacked it mercilessly. Luckily she was able to get one before they were all gone.

"Oh my god The Dark Knight is on." Rachel immediately snatched the remote from Kendall's hands and put on one of her favorite movies.

"Hey! We were watching Spiderman!"

"I'm sorry Kendall sweetie, but Batman rapes Spiderman in every way of awesomeness possible."

Kendall's mouth dropped and he glared at Rachel who engrossed herself in the movie. "No way, Spiderman is the best."

"Sorry dude but he fails in comparison to Batman."

"How is Batman better?"

"Batman is just a normal individual who trained himself and worked his ass off to be the bad ass mother fucker he is now. He DESTROYS everyone. Dude in a fight with Superman, he kicks his ass." Rachel didn't even look from the screen as she argued with Kendall over who was the better superhero.

"Spiderman is smart—"

"Batman is a detective, one of the greatest around. I'll give you credit, Spiderman is a great hero for his morals and how hard he tries but Batman just destroys him in every way possible."

"…You're…you're a mean person!" Kendall said, blinking rapidly. He had no argument against her. Rachel shrugged, "Well, don't fuck with me when it comes to superheroes dude. I don't kid around."

"Just for the record… Batman _is the_ better hero." Logan added with a nod. Kendall narrowed his eyes, picked up a pillow from the sofa and chucked it at Logan.

"Oh? Really!? IT'S ON !" Logan picked up the pillow behind his back and began to fight with Kendall. Rachel turned her head to see them fighting over the argument, which technically she started and couldn't help but laugh.

"Guys be careful please!"

"Yeah we'll be careful!"

"Baby, you know they probably won't be careful." Carlos said moving to sit on the edge of her seat and put his arm around her. She leaned into him and watched the battle of the pillows.

"Yeah, well they better be careful or they're going to have a serious problem on their hands."

"Which is…?"

"An incredibly angry Rachel."

"I'd love to see that, the angriest we've seen you was playful angry." James added before he was smacked in the face by Kendall. James glared standing up.

"Dude I'm sorry I kind of wound my arm back just a bit too much—"

"See, now you're going down." He bent down, picking up the last pillow from the couch and started to beat the other two. The three guys were fighting while Rachel watched them.

"Alright guys really be careful…"

"We won't break anything Rach don't worry about it!" Logan said as he smacked James right in the face and cracked up hysterically. James began to wail on the two of them with his pillow, causing them to stumble back and try to fend him off. The direction they were heading in was making Rachel more and more nervous. They were heading towards her little corner of the house where there was a bean bag chair, a book case and her very first acoustic guitar resting on its stand.

"Guys I think you need to—"

Rachel wasn't even able to finish her sentence. Logan smacked Kendall in the face with the pillow ,who stumbled back into the book case. He leapt out of the way as the book case came towering down, crashing on her guitar. Hundreds of comic books littered the floor along with numerous horror novels. Her breathing became incredibly ragged as she glared at the three of them.

"I'm so—"She narrowed her eyes at Kendall and pointed right to the door.

"Get. Out."

Carlos got up and went to lift the book case with James she stood up, pulling her hair into a tight ponytail she looked as though she would kill someone. "Really. Get out. Now."

"We're just going to—"

"No I don't care what you're going to do," Rachel waved Carlos off, she was beyond angry at this point. "Get. Out. Of. My. Apartment. Now."

"Rachel I'm so sorry you have no idea…" Kendall bent down trying to clean up her comic books.

"Baby we just want to-"

"I DON'T CARE WHAT YOU GUYS WANT TO DO. YOU'VE DONE ENOUGH. GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY APARTMENT!" For the first time in a long time, Rachel was genuinely angry with them. The guys quietly stalked out, one by one. Carlos turned around to try and console her but she slammed the door right in his face, locking it and putting the deadbolt on. Rachel ran over to the pile of shattered happiness, tossing the comics aside to check on her guitar. The neck, bridge, the body, all smashed into oblivion. She sniffled gingerly trying to pick up the pieces, only to have it collapse in her hands even more. Angry, she grabbed the neck, and stalked off to her room. The neck held a lovely engraving from when she had gotten the guitar at 14 years old.

_To my awesome sister, you'll go far._

"I can't believe these mother fuckers ruined my guitar. I can't believe it, you fucking feed them, take care of them and they just ruin your shit. Son of a bitch!" She sat on her bed angrily talking to herself until her phone rang."

"WHAT?!"

"That looked like a nasty fall. What a shame…" The unknown voice said with an eerie undertone.

"Look either tell me who's calling or just leave me alone you freaky son of a bitch!"

"There's no fun in that game." Rachel furrowed her eyebrows. She hung up the phone and stared at it in her hand, wondering what the hell was going on.


	3. Disturbing Reunion

It had been one whole week since any of the guys had spoken to Rachel. Carlos had called her several times, she finally answered him and they spoke briefly.

"Hey! Why have you been avoiding us? Or me? I didn't even do anything bad Rach."

"I know Los. Look, I'm sorry for ignoring you guys but that was ridiculous. I know you didn't do anything but I'm still mad about it you know. It's frustrating! I did all that for you guys and I'm repaid with a broken guitar and my book collections strewn across the floor. I mean what the fuck."

"You think maybe you could _talk_ to us about how bad you feel instead of just ignoring us?"

"Since when do I ever talk about things that bother me?" She could hear him sigh on the other end of the phone.

"Well maybe you should start doing that and stop being so secretive."

"Really? Well why don't you stop asking me every five minutes if everything is okay? I'm not an emotionally stupid five year old."

"You're not emotionally stupid? Says the girl who cut herself for weeks on tour and doesn't share any feelings what so ever?" The boys looked up from their game of Mario Kart to listen in on Carlos' conversation.

"Dude….dude bad mistake. BAD mistake!" Logan whispered harshly. Carlos rolled his eyes and walked away from them, but he couldn't help but realize what he had just said was incredibly stupid and rude of him.

"I cannot believe you said that Carlos Garcia…"

"Rachel… I'm sorry that—"

"You can go fuck yourself. That's exactly what you can do." She hung up the phone and sighed, running her fingers through her hair. First fight between her and Carlos and it had to be about something so delicate as that. Rachel grabbed her bag and left the house. It was time to make herself feel better by doing some shopping. Really, she thought it was about time to buy herself a new guitar. She had been using that acoustic for years, so… change wasn't _too_ bad.

Rachel sat in the acoustic section of Guitar Center, singing quietly to herself and testing out the guitars. Plenty of people would head to that section to check out the great selection, so someone sitting beside her was nothing unusual. However when someone placed their hand on her knee, well, that was a tad unusual. She stared at the hand for a moment before looking up at the person touching her. She nearly dropped the guitar in her hand when she saw Calvin sitting beside her.

"W-what… What are you doing here?"

"Just browsing the selection, is that such a crime?" He smirked, rubbing his thumb in small circles on her knee. Disgusted, she quickly lifted his hand off of her and slid away. He slid closer.

"What's the matter? Feeling uncomfortable?"

"You're the one calling me, aren't you?'

"Guilty…I have been known to dabble with phone communication. Why? Does it bother you?"

Rachel shuttered and scratched her elbow. The way Calvin was acting was so creepy and disturbing she couldn't get over how weird it was.

"Just, stop calling me okay leave me alone!" She got up, putting the guitar she held back on its designated hook. Rachel darted towards the door but Calvin grabbed her wrist and forced her to turn around.

"Oh, I'm sorry but I cannot do that."

"Why the hell not?!"

He leaned in close, grazing her ear with his lips as he spoke, "Because it's too much fun to watch you squirm." Staring at him with horrified eyes, she yanked her arm back and stormed out of the shop. She picked up her bag at the drop off desk and speed-walked right out, constantly looking behind her as she left the shopping center.

"_Oh my god… What do I do? Do I call Carlos? No I can't we just had a huge argument I can't possibly call him he'll just call me a drama queen. I don't even think he'll believe me. Fuck I don't know what to do. Shit this mother fucker is going to kill me isn't he?"_ Rachel's thoughts were occupying her mind as she turned around to see Calvin still walking behind her, but keeping a further distance. She slammed into someone's chest and hit the ground. When she looked up he saw James with wide eyes as he helped her up.

"Hey..Rach—"

"OH THANK GOD JAMES DIAMOND YOU BIG MAN YOU HELP ME." She quickly got up and stood behind him while hiding her face in his back.

"Woah woah woah what's going on? All you did was walk into me you don't need that much help—"

"No it's Calvin!"

"Calvin? Where?" Rachel poked her head out from behind his back and looked frantically for him, but she couldn't place him in the crowds of people having a good time and shopping all their worries away.

"Fuck…he was right there. He was right there James he was following me and he came up to me and and and—"

'Okay… Okay slow down. Where did he come up to you?"

"In Guitar Center! He grabbed my knee and he was talking to me and he was so creepy and then he grabbed my wrist and he wouldn't let me go…"

James looked down at Rachel, he could see in her eyes she was absolutely terrified and worried. He moved and put his arm behind her back, escorting her away from the busy structure. "Alright Rachel, we're going to go back to my place and we're going to explain to Carlos and everyone what just happened."

"…Oh…..or you can just take me home." He narrowed his eyes looking down at her, "Really? Calvin approaches you and you don't want to tell Carlos because you got in a fight with him? That's absolutely ridiculous. Get in the car." James walked her to his car and opened the door for her. She slid in and he closed the door for her before getting in himself and starting to drive.

"Did he hurt you? What did he say?"

"Uh…no he didn't hurt me. He…he basically said he was the one calling me and that he wasn't going to stop. He got really close to me though his…gross nasty mouth touched my ear and he said he loved to watch me squirm and I was fighting the urge between throwing up and running away, but I ran away." She scratched her elbow as she spoke, looking out the window then down at her knees. James glanced at her when she was done speaking and squeezed her shoulder with his hand.

"It's okay Rach we'll take care of this, alright?" She nodded and once they arrived at the house, they both stepped out of the car walking to the door. James opened it up and let her walk in first before locking the door behind him.

"Hey James, did you pick up the guitar—RAAAACHEL uhhh….hi" Kendall stopped dead in his tracks, he was surprised, and also scared for his life that she had taken James hostage and forced him to take her to their house in order to murder Kendall. She waved at him and scratched her head looking around the house.

"Carlos! Get down here! Let's go Logan!" James yelled throwing his keys onto the coffee table as they walked further into the house. "Come on Kendall, living room, we're having a….a meeting I guess."

"Uhh..okay." Kendall walked to the living room, sitting on an arm chair. AT this time he assumed that she was in fact there to kill him, and she just wanted a public audience. Logan walked out of the kitchen drinking a Gatorade. Once he reached the living room and saw Rachel there he choked on his beverage. "Hey…Rach."

"Hi Logan."

Carlos made his way over, and Rachel was able to see him before he saw her. He was wearing black sweatpants and a grey tank, just lounging around that day she supposed. He stopped when he saw her and walked over to her.

"Rachel, hey look—"

"Carlos, not now she has something important to say." James said, sitting on the arm rest of her chair. "Alright, go ahead, tell them what you told me."

"What happened?" Logan asked, he was hoping their impending doom was something she was not going to say. You can't blame any of them for thinking that. She looked like the devil that was ready to kill them when she flipped out a week ago. Rachel sighed and explained to them about running into Calvin, and everything he said to her. During her explanation Carlos was mentally slapping himself in the head. He had spoken to him and never said a word, now it was true. There was a possibility this guy was in her apartment and she didn't even know it.

"I spoke to him…on the phone."

"You did? What did he say? _Why_ didn't you tell me?" Rachel crossed her arms over her chest and turned to face Carlos, now she was angry again.

"Because I thought it was a prank call that's why! Why didn't you tell me huh? I bet it was him on the phone that called last week!"

"Oh no don't turn it around on me!" She stood up, grabbing her bag,

"Me turn it around on you? YOU CAN'T EVEN BE MAD BECAUSE YOU DON'T COMMUNICATE WITH ME!"

"DON'T YELL AT ME CARLOS!"

"THEN STOP YELLING AT ME!"

"BOTH OF YOU STOP SHOUTING!" Kendall shouted stepping in between the two of them. "Alright, neither one of you talk to each other about this crap. Fine but this guy is back and harassing your girlfriend so both of you stop fighting and get over it."

They both stared at Kendall, then back at each other quietly. Carlos was still angry she wouldn't communicate with him and ignored him even though he didn't even break her guitar. Rachel was frustrated with what he said to her over the phone and thought that was completely uncalled for.

"James will you drive me home?"

"Rachel…. Let me drive you home please, so we can talk?" Carlos stuck his hand out to her, almost pleading to let him talk. She turned back to James, "Please James?" Carlos sighed and walked off to his room, James nodded slowly and grabbed his keys, "I'll be back you guys."

They walked to the car in silence, only speaking when they were driving for roughly ten minutes. "So, why don't you want to talk to Carlos?"

"Well what he said wasn't very nice—"

"And you told him to go fuck himself Rachel." James glanced at her from the side and she bit her lip looking down, he had a point there. "Look I know it's not really my business, but Carlos adores you and you know he doesn't mean to hurt you. He just wants to look out and take care of you. A lot of guys don't do that, so don't lose out on one who's willing to do just that." Rachel blinked, looking at James surprised. "Wow…James that's… That's such.."

"I know, didn't expect it from me huh?" He grinned flashing his pearly whites.

"I certainly didn't…looks like you're not just a pretty face huh?"

"No I am not. So, are you going to talk to him? Try to make things better?"

"Yeah, I am…you have a point. That was just a stupid spat. You're right I have a great guy, I shouldn't toss him away."

"Good. Call him, or see him in person, whatever works, but don't wait forever." James parked in front of her apartment . "Do you need me to walk you upstairs?"

"Nah, I should be okay." James looked at her and shrugged, getting out the car. She shook her head and got out as well, walking into the building. He walked her upstairs and looked around the apartment before leaving her there. "Alright, if anything, call any one of us alright? We'll be here like that." He snapped his fingers and she chuckled.

"I'll be sure to do so….thank you James." Rachel walked over and hugged him, he nodded and hugged her tight, then patted her on the head like a dog which made her snort. "No problem munchkin, call Carlos! You won't regret it."

"Got it James…"She locked the door after him and sighed. Rachel sat on her bed, she knew she was being a complete bitch to Carlos. She had to make it up to him and apologize, the problem was just…apologizing. She didn't like to do it very often. Also, saying sorry can be done by everyone, she had to make it a bit more personal, playing a song was out of the question, she never did pick up a new guitar. She settled on the option of baking him a cake. That would work..


	4. Sweet Apologies

The following afternoon, Rachel stood in her kitchen crafting a sweet treat for Carlos. Apologies were always made better with food. Anything is better with food really and she knows how much he loves it, so that was her best bet. She pulled an apple pie out of the oven and set it on the cooling rack. Rachel tossed the oven mitts on the counter and ran to the mirror checking her appearance. A simple grey and dark blue plaid skirt that stopped mid-thigh, a dark blue v-neck , and black flats. Okay, so her outfit was a bit small. Fine, she was hoping he might be less mad if she looked pretty and fed him. There's nothing wrong with that at all. That's called strategy. Her hair was loose, minimal make up. Oh yes, she was pulling out the big guns today.

In the middle of her pep talk, the doorbell rang and she ran to the door. "Okay, just breathe." She mumbled to herself. When she opened the door she saw Carlos smile a bit, then look her down, staring at her legs. "Hey…Carlos come on in." She opened the door more for him to step through. He nodded walking in sniffed the air. "You look great…and it smells awesome in here."

"Yeah I made apple pie, do you want some?"

"Definitely." He followed her to the kitchen his eyes following the teasing, swaying hemline of her skirt. She cut a giant piece of pie for him, topped it off with ice cream, whipped cream, and caramel sauce then gave it to him. He chuckled, grabbing a spoon to take a bite. "You're bribing me aren't you?"

"That obvious huh?"

"Painfully obvious."

"Shit…" she muttered watching him eat. Rachel chuckled when his eyes fluttered closed and he groaned chewing the sweet treat. "Good huh?"

"Fucking amazing…so what did you want to tell me?" He questioned, taking another spoonful of the delectable treat.

"Uhhhh…" Rachel pulled out the chair next to him at the table and sat facing him. "Okay. Well…I'm sorry."

"Rachel Savage is apologizing huh?"

"Shut up I'm trying to make a nice apology here!" Carlos laughed and nodded, watching her apologize to him as he ate his pie. It was like dinner and a movie for him. "Alright. Well, I'm…" she sighed running her hand through her hair. "I'm sorry for not communicating with you and keeping everything to myself. I understand you're just trying to take care of me and look after me. I've been taking that for granted. I really appreciate you though, you're the best thing that's happened to me in a long time Carlos, and I don't want to lose you. So…I'm sorry, for the rude things that I've said, and the way I've been treating you."

Carlos was impressed. That's definitely a step up for her, apologizing, admitting she was wrong, opening up. He was loving this, but he had a mistake to fix as well. So he grabbed a hold of both of her hands in his and stroked the tops of them with his thumbs as he spoke.

"Baby, I'm sorry for …calling you an emotionally stupid person, and bringing up the hard time you went through on tour. That was… that was cruel and stupid of me, and I promise I will never say anything to make you feel bad or awful again. Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you can forgive me…" She smiled and nodded, leaning over and giving him a hug. In the hug, she felt one of his arms leave her side. She pulled away to see him with the spoon, putting more food into his mouth. Rachel laughed and rolled her eyes watching him, noticing he had whipped cream plastered on the side of his mouth. Reaching her thumb over, she wiped it away and licked it off of her thumb. Carlos smirked, lifting an eyebrow.

"What?"

"Oh nothing…"

"Whaaaat?"

"That was cute that's all…" She smiled and Carlos couldn't help himself. He leaned forward, holding her close by the back of her head and planting a kiss on her lips. Rachel rested her hands on his thighs, tilting her head to get a better feel of the kiss.

"mmm…apple pie lips" she mumbled into the kiss. Carlos smirked and nibbled her bottom lip until they parted and his tongue was able to make its way in. Their kissing became more intense, and after squeezing and trailing his fingers up and down her hips he finally pulled her to sit on his lip. She readjusted herself on his lap, holding his face as they kissed while lost in their own world. Carlos rested one hand on her back, while the other slowly made its way up her thigh. Rachel slowly rocked forward, the passion building between them, but everything stopped when her phone rang.

"Ugh…" She groaned looking at phone lying on the table.

"Ignore it." Carlos pulled her face to his and the kissing began once again. She let her hands squeeze and feel his arms, running her hands up and down them. The passion began to rebuild again until the phone rang once more. She sighed and reached over, ignoring the call then back to focusing her attention on Carlos' soft lips.

A third time, the phone rang. Rachel groaned went to pull away, but not before Carlos bit her lips. "Pft, we'll get back to this in a minute!" She declared, making Carlos chuckle. Without checking the caller ID, she pressed accept and held the phone to her ear, watching Carlos teasingly trail his hands up and down her thighs.

"You look like such a tease in that outfit…"

Her eyes widened, she put the phone down pressing the speaker button so Carlos could hear what he was saying to her. "Calvin, stop calling me! Just leave me alone!"

"Sorry, I interrupted an intense moment huh? Would that be the first time you fucked him? Or anyone? Considering you have such a crappy record with men I figured.."

"Listen Calvin, stop calling her and leave us alone do you understand me? If you don't stop we'll call the police."

Finally Carlos was able to hear the bone-chilling laugh that made Rachel nervous. She bit her lip, moving away from Carlos' lap and sitting on her own chair.

"You can't call the police on me, Carlos. Stalking, harassment? Minor offenses at the most. Also, you have absolutely no proof. They can't do anything for you guys. So I can just sit here, and watch the two of you grind and kiss each other like sexually repressed teenagers. You should be more conscience of what your girlfriend wears though. You never know the type of freak she could run into." The line went dead. Rachel looked at Carlos with worried eyes.

"He's right. I've been watching my Investigation Discovery, they really can't do anything…"

"Well I'm going to do something about it, I can't let you stay here. Go get a bag you'll stay with me for a while."

"Carlos I can't.."

"Rachel he saw what we were doing! I bet he's been in your apartment we don't know what he's capable of! Just trust me on this and let me help you. It won't be permanent. Just until we figure out how to get rid of this problem….okay?" He got up and stood over her, holding her face in his hands.

"Okay…fine…" He leaned down, kissing her forehead before taking her hand and leading her to her room. Carlos grabbed her suitcase and began to pack her clothes with her. His playful side caught the better of him when she noticed her packing a separate bag by herself. He snuck over, put his hand in quick and withdrew the first thing he grabbed.

"Oh my god. You have a batman bra?" He laughed hysterically. Rachel turned red and snatched it from him, putting it back in her small bag. "Carlos you're not supposed to see that!"

"You're so modest baby it's too cute."

"PFfft…my undies, I don't go around going through your underwear do I?"

"Hey, I haven't said you _couldn't_ do that." He winked and she rolled her eyes, grabbing a backpack to put her laptop and song journal in. "Alright, I'm ready, let's go." He carried her suitcase and lead her out the apartment, when she turned around to lock the door she jumped, ripping a post it note off of the door.

"What does it say?" She read it, and sighed giving it to Carlos before she locked the door.

**To Carlos: She'd look better on me. Shorty.**

Rachel watched as her boyfriend's face turned into one of complete anger, even worse than when he had punched Calvin the first time. He crumpled up the note and stuffed it in his pocket. Evidence number one he'd keep. They walked out to his jeep, where he put in her luggage and drove to the house.

"We don't have a guest room, so you can stay in my room."

"Ummm….like sharing a bed…?"

"Well we don't have to if you don't want to. Whatever you're more comfortable with." Carlos opened the door to his bedroom, which was incredibly neat an organized. It put Rachel's room to shame and suddenly she felt like a messy person compared to him. He placed her suitcase inside his closet. He took her bag from her and placed it on a chair beside his dresser.

"Um…we can share, I won't kick you out of the bed…and ,…sharing, no funny business."

"Hey whatever you say." He put his hands up in surrender and walked over to kiss her sweetly. "So what do you want to do now mamacita? We gotta make you feel better." He pushed the stray hairs behind her ear and held her by her waist. She tilted her head, looking at the ceiling to think of a possibility.

"Hmmm… seems like a video games type of day to me."

"I love that answer. You, me, video games and no one to bother us."

"Oh, none of the guys are here?"

"Nah, Kendall went to go pick Dawn up at the airport. Logan and James are shopping."

"That's cool, okay. So giddy up horsey." She jumped up on Carlos' back and wrapped her arms around him to stay steady. He laughed and carried her down to the living room, dropping her on the couch and going to the video game shelf.

"Alright baby, Mario Kart, Super Mario Brothers Brawl, Need for Speed—"

"Gears of War 3."

"…Really?"

"Yeah, we're going to play Beast Mode. Let's do this!"

"Oh I love it when you talk gamer to me." He sat on the couch beside her, she looked at him, laughed hysterically and sat Indian style on the couch.

As soon as the game started she leaned forward with her elbows resting on her knees, it was intense gaming time now. Carlos couldn't help but take a picture of her and send it to instagram, titled 'my cute girlfriend gamer chick'. When the game started, all the misfortune from earlier on in the day seemed to melt away. Once it was game time, Rachel was all strategy.

"Alright we're going to start with the tickers to blow up the fences. You'll go in as that big ass mother fucker and I'll be the armored kantus and heal you. Got it?"

"I got it baby let's do this." The two played the game for hours. Only moving to use the bathroom and to make a snack, which Carlos so lovingly did. He made peanut butter and banana sandwiches which were gone within minutes. While they continued playing, Rachel's phone began to ring.

"Did you try changing the number?"

"I did. Remember? I sent that mass text out. He somehow got it again."

"….Baby did you text it to him?"

"Carlos it's like you assume I'm a dumb ass."

"It's an honest mistake."

"….Shut up and shoot Marcus in the head."

"Wow, your wish is my command." He shook his head and continued to play the game. Leaning over to sneak a few kisses from her. Despite events from earlier in the day, they were still able to make the rest of their day somewhat better.


	5. Late Night Hate

Rachel sat on the big plush black sofa inside Hectic Records while digging into her carton of chicken and broccoli. She was rather comfortable with her black sweatpants, red t shirt and flip flops as she relaxed and spoke to Dawn. Drake was inside the sound room recording his drum piece for their song Yellow Fever, while Rick sat in with the sound guys and listened to them. Rachel and Dawn were on the couch, eating Chinese food and gossiping.

"So, how hard as it been since you've basically been on lock down?" Dawn joked, grabbing a carrot with her chopsticks. When Dawn arrived in LA, Rachel was finally happy to have her girlfriend back to explain everything that happened.

"Um, it's been interesting. Carlos won't let me go anywhere alone which is both sweet but now it's getting annoying."

"Aw, you know he's only doing that because he cares about you." Dawn replied, lying on the couch with her legs resting over Rachel's own legs.

"Yeah, but it's a bit much. Now since he's spending a lot of time recording he's getting you know, more restless almost? Oh, and you know what was the _worst_ part?"

"Oh please tell me I'm dying to know."

"I had to go to the pharmacy to you know, get my lady stuff. Shampoo, soap ,pads.."

"Oh god the dreaded pads!" Dawn laughed hysterically, she could already guess where this conversation was going to go.

"Yeah I know the dreaded pads. Well he wouldn't let me go by myself! It wasn't him that took me either, he couldn't because he had to record his voice. So he made Logan leave the studio to pick me up and take me to get my stuff. I felt so bad, Logan was total disgusted because I was just standing in the aisle for a good ten minutes staring at hundreds of packages of pads."

"That's awful… Poor Logie-Bear! I'm surprised Carlos left you at the house alone though."

"Yea, I told him it was fine to leave me there alone, and if he tried to get someone I would just run away and run errands by myself. Which was stupid, I should have gone to do it by myself anyway now that I think about it…." She shrugged and continued to eat her food, stabbing at the chicken with her chopsticks.

"Yeah well, I'm sure you'll figure out ways to sneak out eventually." Dawn winked and continued to eat her food. Drake left the room and told Dawn she had to redo one of her riffs before they could go. She guzzled down the rest of her food and jumped to her feet, skipping over to play her part. Once that was done with, the gang picked up their belongings and headed outside the studio at ten pm.

"Hey, need us to wait with you?" Rick said turning around to face Rachel, she shook her head and waved them off. "No it's fine guys. One of the guys should be here, they're probably parked around the block."

"We'll see you tomorrow then Rach!" The three of them waved to her, Dawn was hitching a ride with the two of them to her apartment since they lived near each other. Rachel yawned and took her phone out to ask Carlos where they were.

"Hey baby I'm done already."

"Shit really? I'm stuck in traffic right now, I'm about fifteen minutes away."

"Ohhhhh, I'm alooooooooone for fifteen minutes, are you scared?" Rachel laughed and leaned against the wall, propping one leg up behind her.

"Rachel that's not funny."

"Carlos you've been so paranoid lately! Just take a chill pill. Nothing's going to happen I'll wait outside okay?"

"I'd prefer if you'd wait inside…"

"I've been indoors all day. I'm staying outside so I can get fresh air and you'll be able to see me. Okay?"

"Fine…I'll see you soon baby." He hung up and Rachel yawned, putting the phone into her small black backpack. After only staring around the street for half a minute she already grew bored and tired of the waiting. Rachel began to hum for a while but that soon became boring to her. She was content with singing quietly to herself in order to pass the time. When her phone rang she went back into her backpack to get it.

"Hola chico!" She laughed.

"Wow you're bored aren't you?" Carlos laughed.

"God yes I am. Come save me."

"We'll be there sooner than expected, James pointed out a shortcut to get away from the traffic, so about two minutes."

"Alright I'll be waiting!" She hung up the phone and tossed it into her bag. When she was zipping it up she felt a pair of arms grab her by the shoulders and yank her away from the side walk and over to the side of the building. A small scream was able to escape her mouth before a hand clamped down upon it silencing her. Rachel struggled and grabbed at the hands restraining her to push her assailant away from her. The man used his other hand to grab her hands and hold them above her head. She tried screaming again only to have it muted by his hand. He pressed his body against her and leaned down, allowing her to see Calvin restraining her.

Calvin smiled when he saw her eyes widen and dance with panic as he held her down. She struggled beneath him and he simply shushed her, leaning in to whisper into her ear.

"It's been a while for us, hasn't it?" She shuddered and turned her head away. His eyes narrowed to slits and he was soon becoming angry with her.

"I don't like not having you at my disposal you know. It's been getting harder to get close to you. I don't like when things are made difficult for me." He squeezed his hand around her mouth tighter and she felt as though her face was being crushed in his hand. "I'm going to find you. Just letting you know. I know where you are at all times and I'm always watching you… Oh, and do us both a favor. Don't tell them you saw me. Who am I kidding you probably won't. Little Rachel doesn't talk about anything does she? All she does is cut herself and cry in her room." He leaned down and slowly licked from her collarbone up her neck until he reached her cheek, making Rachel whine and struggle more. "I'll see you later. Maybe tomorrow." He grabbed her off of the wall and pushed her out of the alley. She stumbled and wiped at her neck, turning around to see where he was going but she couldn't find him in the dark.

Carlos pulled up in his jeep only seconds later to see her scratching her elbow and looking frightened. James leaned forward from the backseat and pushed the door open for her, letting her climb in beside Carlos.

"Hey baby, everything okay?" He leaned over kissing her cheek and he saw her shudder and twitch away.

"Yeah…it's just that before you got here, this…this guy across the street was dressed just like Freddy Krueger and it was the freakiest thing. Who dresses like that?" James laughed at her and ruffled her hair. Logan shook his head and looked around for the guy because he was curious. "Ha. That's what happens when you tease about being out on the street alone!" Kendall said.

"Pft. Whatever you guys…." She waved them off and leaned back in her seat, letting the wind slap her hair in all sorts of directions. As she sat there, watching the scenery escape her she wondered whether or not she should tell Carlos what happened. Calvin was right, she didn't talk about anything. All she did was keep things bottled up. As soon as they got back into the house the guys were deciding on what to eat while Rachel ran to the bathroom and stared at herself in the mirror, making a decision.

A couple of minutes later she left the bathroom and walked to the kitchen ,where James was beating a bowl of eggs.

"Hey munchkin, I'm making omelettes for dinner you want one?"

"Yeah just with cheddar cheese…" She pulled the stool out beside Carlos and sat next to him, lacing her fingers with his. "So, I have to tell you guys something."

"What's up chicken butt?" Kendall looked up from texting Dawn on his phone and leaned on the counter.

"Chicken butt? Really?" Logan laughed while drinking his Gatorade, which seemed to be his beverage of choice lately.

"See, now a chicken butt. What is that exactly? Because it seems like they don't have one." James went to the refrigerator to pull out more ingredients.

"Guys I'm serious! Calvin came up to me." All of their joking around stopped and Carlos stiffened, turning to face her. "When?"

"….While I was waiting for you guys."

"So there was no Freddy Krueger look a like? Now I feel like an idiot for looking for him." Logan sighed. Rachel tilted her head at Logan, "Really dude?"

"Sorry. Continue."

"He uhh….he pinned me against the wall and was talking to me. He said he doesn't like that it's harder to get to me now… He said he's always watching me and knows where to find me… He told me that he'll see me tomorrow…and then he licked my neck." She shuddered at the memory and Carlos' grip on her hand tightened. "Baby that hurts…"

"I'm getting real sick and tired of this cabron…" Carlos stood up, ranting angrily in Spanish while the rest of the guys just watched with wide eyes. They'd never seen him so mad that he went off completely talking in another language. "Damn.." Rachel muttered.

"What's he saying?"

"… that he'll split his face in two and make him wish he was never born. Wow.."

"Carlos take it easy man. Come on." Logan put an arm around Carlos' shoulders, walking him outside to take a breath of fresh air. Rachel looked up at Kendall and James. James walked behind the counter and gave her a big bear hug. Kendall went to the freezer and handed her a small tub of his chocolate chip cookie dough ice cream and a spoon. She smiled, opening the carton. "thanks you guys…this… this whole situation is driving me crazy."

"Well, we're going to be here the whole time helping you." Kendall said, taking a spoonful of ice cream for himself.

"Yeah, this is going to come to an end we all need to deal with this once and for all." James stood up, keeping his hands on her shoulders.

"But how?" She asked, through a mouth full of ice cream.

"Well, he said he'll see you tomorrow? Then he'll be pleasantly surprised to see us too."

"James… what are you planning?"

"We're going to have ourselves a little stake out."


	6. Problem Solved

About an hour after James discussed his idea with everyone him and Kendall left to stay in Rachel's apartment. The following early morning Logan and Carlos drove Rachel to her apartment but not before making a call to Hectic Records, asking whether or not they had security cameras and where. They went to the studio early in the morning, she met with her manager, Tyler and told him what was going on. He had no problem in letting them view the tapes to see if there was something they could use. Bingo.

"You'll be okay?" Carlos questioned, squeezing her knee. She nodded and climbed out of the jeep. The three of them descended up the stairs, walking into her apartment. "Okay babycakes, so what you're just going to get some more clothes?"

"Yeah that's it. You guys can relax on the couch I'll be out soon." They nodded and sat down, turning on her TV. Both of them watched her go into her room before turning their attention away from her.

"We got this, don't worry." Logan whispered patting him on the shoulder.

Rachel entered her bedroom and sighed heavily. She looked down at her bed, the duvet cover grazing the floor and hiding Kendall's body. She glanced at the closet, where James said he would try to hide if he could fit inside. He said he'd either be in there, or hiding in the bathroom, since it had two connecting doors. One to the living-room, and one to her bedroom. Rachel walked over to the dresser, opening a draw she hadn't emptied and began pulling clothes out. They were hoping Calvin would be there, watching, daring to do something so they could catch him in the act and settle it once for all.

"_Don't be scared, there's four guys there to help you. Nothing can go wrong_."She thought, taking in a deep breath. Carlos and Logan were sitting in the living room, keeping a look out in case he had tried to go through the front door like a cocky bastard. James maintained his spot in the bathroom, and Rachel hoped Kendall was hiding in the room somewhere. Rachel heard the screen of her window slide up, then the window pane itself. She quickly turned around and saw Calvin, his long intimidating body snaking its way into her room, stepping on her bed before quietly landing on the ground.

"Told you I'd be here." He whispered fastly approaching her. For once, she didn't cower in fear of him. She stood tall, arms crossed glaring up at him. "Ohh, I like this new found confidence in you." He smirked looking down at her. Rachel glared up at him. He was grinning, and there was a twinkle in his eye as though he succeeded in getting what he wanted.

"I want you to leave me alone Calvin. Just get out of my life. I want nothing to do with you don't you understand that you creepy….so super creepy bastard!"

"Well I want you in my life and I'm not leaving. So you have two options. You come with me willingly, or I take you. Simple as that."

"Fuck you." She glared. He looked down at her and had a sinister smile. "Well, if you insist." He quickly covered her mouth and grabbed her pushing her onto the bed. She whimpered clawing at him and kneeing him where it hurts. He groaned and raised his fist, punching her in the stomach. Rachel cried out, clawing desperately at his face and kicking wildly. Kendall slid out from under the bed while he was trying to pull off Rachel's shirt and shoved him off of her right onto the ground. Calvin got up, narrowing his eyes.

"Oh, a peeping tom huh? This won't be too hard to take care of." The door from the bathroom opened, James stepped out looking more intimidating than anyone had ever seen. Calvin cocked an eyebrow, "Two against one? This isn't fair." He moved slowly backwards to the bedroom door. He slowly turned the knob behind his back, threw it open and quickly turned around to escape. He couldn't take a single step because Carlos and Logan stood there.

"Hey buddy! You missed me?" Carlos grinned then wound his arm back and punched Calvin in the face. Calvin stumbled back and Carlos punched him in the face again, then kicked his stomach knocking him to the floor.

"Now…that's assault Carlos." Calvin turned his head and spit blood on the floor. Carlos kneeled down beside him and stared him down.

"That's not assault Calvin, believe me, you don't want to know what that feels like because I'd hurt you in ways you haven't even heard of." Carlos stood up looking down at him. Logan placed a hand on his shoulder, tugging him back a bit so he wouldn't go crazy and try to kill him. James lifted Calvin from the ground and pushed to the living room with Kendall, keeping a watchful eye on him as they waited for the police that Rachel had called.

"I'll be out there." Logan patted his back and followed James and Kendall while Carlos sat on the bed beside his girlfriend who was fixing her clothing.

"Are you okay?" he asked, kneeling behind her and wrapping both arms around her. She sighed and nodded. "It's over isn't it? We got him….Carlos…. thank you." She held onto his arms tightly as he rocked her side to side, planting a kiss on her forehead. "I did say I'd take care of you, didn't I?" She chuckled and nodded, "Yeah baby you did…" She sat there in her boyfriend's embrace until the police arrived. Carlos held her hand, walking her out to speak to the cops and explain the entire situation. Rachel explained everything to the police from the very beginning.

She told him how he would come up to her in public places. How he'd terrorize her on the phone. Rachel mentioned how he was outside her recording studio and her manager said there was a tape that showed Calvin pinning her against the wall, talking to her, and that creepy lick on the neck. The officer took her statement, then took witness statements from each and every one of them. Each of them were taken to the police station to write their statements down on paper. There, Rachel filed for a restraining order just in case Calvin was able to post bail, which the officer assured her the judge would highly deny. After their ordeal was over, the five of them stepped out of the police station feeling like a weight was lifted from their shoulders. Rachel couldn't help but look at all four of them smiling and looking the happiest they had seen her in a long time.

"Someone's happy!" Kendall commented, she nodded eagerly and pulled them into a group hug. "I love you guys, I really do, I don't know what would have happened, I don't want to think about that… but … I love you guys and I appreciate every bit of what you've done for me."

"awwwww, the munchkin has feelings." Logan laughed giving her a hug. She rolled her eyes and hugged everyone, leaving Carlos for last. When she hugged him, she surprised him by jumping and wrapping her arms and legs around him like a koala in the hug.

"Woah, look guys, I'm a kangaroo." Carlos walked carrying her to the jeep the four men had taken to the station.

"Damn Los, such a good momma, why don't you carry me like that anymore?" Logan pouted as he climbed into the jeep. "Because you don't love me like you used to.."Carlos said, putting Rachel down. Logan took her spot in the front passenger side, so she squeezed in between James and Kendall.

"I promise to give you my heart." Logan lifted Carlos' hand to his chest. Trying to keep a straight face was a difficult task, as soon as he smirked Carlos broke out laughing and started the car. Everyone was cracking up hysterically. It was such a fun calm moment after the whole ordeal everyone had gone through. Things were normal, well, as normal as they should be for a group of people as goofy as them.

Carlos stopped at the recording studio and Rachel climbed out of the jeep. "Alright I'll catch you guys later, what will you guys be doing?"

"Well we're done recording since we did most of it on tour… So Kendall is going to mope around the house because Dawn will be with you all day. I'm going to go shopping and Logan is probably going to rape your boyfriend." James nodded.

"Hm… sounds about right. I'll see you guys later then." She laughed and scurried inside the studio.

Carlos drove away from the studio quietly, just smiling to himself and enjoying the ride. Calvin, the sick bastard that had been terrorizing his girl was behind bars, and there was no way he could win that court case. His girlfriend was genuinely happy! Not cutting herself, working on an album with her new band. Things just seemed too good to be true. It even seemed like Kendall was getting himself a shot at love, with how much he texted Dawn and would leave to take her to breakfast, or take a walk on the beach.

"So, how happy are you right now?" Logan asked as he glanced at Carlos.

"Beyond happy… finally everything is fixed up. No more of this crazy stalker shit. We're both working on our albums… It's all great."

"Good! So how about telling her you love her?" James grinned sticking his head between Carlos and Logan.

"I don't know James, we've been dating almost five months now right? That's…not too soon?"

"No way dude. But it's all about the timing, say it at the perfect moment, when you feel that whole butterflies shit, and you see that little sparkle in her eye. That's when you have to do it."

"Right, I'll that in mind." Carlos laughed shaking his head. He regrets telling the guys sometimes that he wanted to tell Rachel he loved her. The first day she went to their house, after her apology and she just sat there playing videogames while looking beautiful. He looked at her and wanted to say it so bad, he just felt it was right. However, he didn't want to freak her out and make her nervous and never want to see him again. Well that's exaggerating but still, he loved the way things were between them, and he worried that saying I love you would ruin that.

Then today, in her room after he knocked Calvin right on his ass… So badly when he was holding her did he want to tell her he loved her and just give her the world. But again, he didn't want to freak her out and make things difficult. Of course he was over-thinking the whole situation, but that's just how his mind worked.

Rachel walked in just in time to catch Rick working on his guitar riffs. Dawn and Drake grinned, waving her over. "We heard your situation has come to an end….congratulations."

"Thank you! I'm so relieved…" she smiled and stood between them, watching Rick play. "I almost said I love you to Carlos today."

"Really? Details details details right now woman!" Drake demanded standing in front of her. Rachel laughed and pushed her hair behind her ear.

"Well… after he very… sexily—"

"Sexily?" Dawn looked at her and cocked an eyebrow just like Kendall would do, which made Rachel laugh at how she was realizing all the small similarities between the two.

"Yes. Okay. That's a word leave me alone. Anyway, he held me afterwards and… I wanted to say I love you but what if I freaked him out and made him think 'oh my god this girl loves me and she's just moving too fast somebody get her away from me'."

"Sweety, I don't think Carlos would be thinking that at all, I'm pretty sure he loves you too." Drake put his hand over his spikey black hair. "Just say it, the next time you feel the time is right just blurt it out. Then finally fuck him and pop that cherry."

"Oh god you're a virgin? How adorable!" Dawn cooed. Rachel sighed out loud and threw her hands up in the air.

"I hate when you guys say that's adorable! Yes, I am just leave it at that it's no big deal!"

"What's no big deal, that Rachel's a virgin?" Rick laughed walking over to the group, tapping Drake to go get on his drum set.

"UGH FUCK YOU GUYS!"

"You could fuck Carlos, that would stop us from teasing you about it."

Rachel glared at Rick and he just laughed, pulling her into a hug. "I'm just teasing."

"No you're not."

"I know, that was a lie."


	7. Halloween

**One Month Later, Halloween**

Rachel's apartment seemed like a scene from Nightmare Before Christmas. The entire apartment was decorated, down to the tiniest detail of Halloween glasses and Jack Skellington dolls strewn about the couch. Her windows were decorated with variations of purple and orange lights. Placemats were pumpkin mats, she had black and orange streamers on the ceiling. The whole house was decorated and she loved every bit of it. Her laptop was playing Halloween music and she danced around singing 'This Is Halloween' as she waited for Dawn to exit the bathroom.

Both bands were going out that night to have a good time. First, they were going to a pumpkin patch that had a haunted house to satisfy the inner children within Rachel, Carlos and Rick. Then they were going to go to a club and party it up for the rest of the night, which really appealed to everyone else. Rachel stopped dancing when she saw Dawn exit the bathroom and her jaw dropped. This beautiful fair skinned girl with dark red hair could give Scarlett Johansson a run for her money as Black Widow.

Rachel let her eyes freely gaze over Dawn to see her outfit. With her lean athletic physique, that costume looked as though it was made for her. Dawn grinned, leaning against the door frame. Kendall was definitely going to enjoy the sight of her in that bodysuit.

"Take a picture it will last longer. How do I look doll?" She smiled and spun in a circle.

"Oh my god… you look… wow you look drop dead sexy. Kendall's goin' to love it."

"I hope so, I wonder what Kendall's going to be. Whatever he picks he'll be hot definitely.."

"Wow, easy girl." Rachel giggled, she didn't know what Carlos was going to be for Halloween. He told her it would be a surprise. She wanted to take the same route and surprise him but she just couldn't keep a secret. The year before she went as Batgirl, so this year she had to change it up.

"You look hot yourself, Carlos is going to go nuts." Rachel shrugged checking her own costume in the mirror. Rachel and Dawn wanted to stick with the comic motif, so Rachel had no problem being a character again. This time however, she did something she never did before. She was a villain, wearing the costume Anne Hathaway wore as Cat Woman.

"It doesn't have a cape though.. . I feel so naked." Dawn laughed and walked over to fix her straight hair "You don't always need to be a hero, much less have a cape."

"I know, but I like capes…" Rachel walked over to the refrigerator and grabbed a bottle of water. They were waiting for the guys to pick them up so they could get going already. When the doorbell rang, Rachel happily went over and buzzed them upstairs. Dawn opened the door and the two of them stuck their heads out of her apartment as they waited for them to come upstairs.

The first one up the stairs was Logan, both the girls chuckled and clapped for him, a very lovely costume for Logan.

"Hey there Zombie man!" Dawn called.

"Hey Black Widow, oh and Cat Woman too. Very nice ladies."

"Thanks, you too Logan!" They let him in and watched as Kendall walked up, dressed as Indiana Jones. He reached the door, took one look at Dawn and couldn't help but pull her into a close, passionate kiss. Rachel and Logan coughed violently to separate them, which they still had trouble doing.

James and Carlos walked up together. James was dressed as a rather attractive firefighter. James went with the sexy, but not too sexy costume. He wore a tight black tank top that had a logo on it which read fire engine 36, tight black jeans, a black firefighter's jacket that had the red and yellow stripes on the arms like bands, and he held a helmet. Carlos pulled off the look of a member of the swat team. The tight navy blue shirt, the black SWAT vest, black pants, knee pads and short hand black gloves.

"Wow…good look you guys." Rachel nodded quietly, swallowing hard as she looked Carlos up and down. Carlos was equally impressed as he checked out Rachel. Their hard gazes at each other stopped when Rick and Drake appeared behind them.

"Check it bitches. Green Hornet and his sidekick Kato!" Drake was the Green Hornet, leaving Rick to be Kato. Rachel laughed and clapped," I love this pair! Such an awesome- now I have gay thoughts about the Green Hornet and Kato. Thanks you two."

"Just trying hard to ruin your childhood television shows." Drake laughed, stepping inside. "So alright then, are we all ready to go?"

"Definitely lets go ride some motherfucking hay bales! YEAH!" Logan threw his fists in the air making everyone crack up. Eight people in one car would be a tight squeeze, thankfully Rick and Drake arrived in their car as well, so two were available. The gang split up and drove for a half hour until they reached a large farm which was holding a great Halloween festival.

The first thing they did was get on a hay bale ride. It turns out, that as a part of the act, the drive goes into the middle of a corn field, where a bunch of monsters come out and start to climb into the truck. It scared the crap out of Rachel who leapt onto Carlos' lap like Scooby would do to Shaggy. Logan was certainly startled too, because when he looked to his right an axe murderer was sitting next to him. The monsters left and the gang laughed about the situation. The ride was fun, and they continued their great time by purchasing cotton candy, candy apples, and worms with mud. Not literally, it was this awesome treat where they mixed chocolate pudding into cookie crumbs just enough to hold the crumbs together like a thick paste, then they threw in a whole bunch of gummy worms. A tasty, creepy treat for all to enjoy.

After they went through the not-so-scary haunted house, they left to go to a club. As soon as they entered, everyone scattered to find people to dance with, hit on, or to get drunk. James immediately had a girl talking to him, actually, a few girls trying to talk to him all at once. Logan spotted a girl dressed as a zombie, naturally he had to go and try to devise some sort of corny pick up line.

Rick and Drake ran to the bar and both did a few rounds of shots. The two of them were party animals that could hold their liquor in the way a camel retains water.

"What do you want to do princess?" Carlos asked keeping a hand on her back, she shrugged and looked at all the bodies dancing.

"Let's dance!"

"I like the sound of that." He dragged her on the dance floor and they danced facing each other. Carlos knew she wouldn't grind unless she had a few drinks in her, so he had to wait to get to that point. As they were dancing Rachel look around and spotted Kendall basically devouring Dawn's face. She smirked and pointed it out to Carlos who nodded in approval.

"They have the right idea you know."

"Wow, someone's on the excited side today huh?"

"Well you have no idea how good you look as Cat Woman." Carlos grinned, making Rachel blush. The two of them walked to the bar and had a couple of drinks. Mainly, Carlos was pumping the drinks in her to see her loosen up on the dance floor. When he was satisfied with the even more giddy demeanor about her, he dragged her back to the dance floor and the two grinded for what seemed like hours.

The club was closing up, so the group reconnected outside. They all looked at each other, Rick and Drake were shit faced beyond belief. James was sorting through several napkins full of numbers wondering who would be worth calling in the normal people hours. Logan had quickly said his goodbyes and ran off with the girl that was dressed as a zombie. Dawn and Kendall, aside from looking incredibly horny seemed to be the most sober.

"Alright, we'll take both cars back to our house just to make things easier." Kendall said, grabbing the sets of keys from James and Rick. They split the cars and went back to Big Time Rush's house. As soon as they arrived, Kendall dragged Dawn upstairs, itching to peel off her costume. James yawned and said good night to everyone, walking to his room while Rick and Drake passed out on the sofa. Rachel looked at Carlos and giggled.

"what's so funny?"

"I don't know, this was just…really fun. I had a great night. Now I'm going to eat your food." She walked to the kitchen and opened the refrigerator, looking for something good to snack on. Carlos crept up behind her planting kisses on her neck. She shivered and turned around to meet his lips. The two of them locked lips for what felt like ages until Rachel pulled away. "What's the matter?" Carlos asked resting his hands on her hips.

"I just….I'm happy I'm here with you." Rachel smiled lacing her fingers with his. She wasn't drunk, and she was losing her buzz so Carlos could tell this wasn't just liquor speaking now

"I'm happy when I'm with you too."

"no… I mean… I'm always happy with you. You just, you know how to make me feel like I'm the only girl in the room and you treat me like a princess! We don't… go by traditional dates you know? We wake up and randomly go for a ride in your jeep, or we go to an arcade and play games for hours. Let's not forget that perfect date where you taught me how to ride a bike." She chuckled at the memory of her falling non-stop for hours until she finally got it. " I uhhh.. I don't know what I'm trying to say I guess I just umm….fuck this is hard I just you know—" Carlos pressed his mouth onto her hers and held her face as he kissed it. He pulled away and grinned, "Too much nervous talking…I love you Rachel."

"That's exactly what I was going to say, except I was going to say Carlos." She nodded and smiled a lot hearing him say those three words to her, "I love you too Carlos…We just said I love you for the first time to each other on Halloween. Does that make us weird?"

"Well, we're really not like any other couple so it seems just about right. Also, it's about four in the morning, so the day after Halloween."

"Oh geez so technical." She laughed and threw her arms around his neck to steal another kiss.

No more Calvin.

Perfect Halloween.

Seems like things are getting better.


	8. Double Date

**THANK YOU SOOOO MUCH BeccaRawrsATL**

**One Week Later… -in the voice of the spongebob announcer. Hahaha-**

Rachel sat on the sofa in her pajamas furiously playing Saints Row 3. She was in the middle of an intense mission which involved escaping from the S.T.A.G. operatives when her phone began to ring to the sound of the Sherlock Holmes theme song… Don't judge her, the BBC theme is very addicting. Rachel ignored the phone call, escaping in the game was much more important at the moment.

The phone rang again, this time it was an acoustic version of 'Stuck' and she knew it was Carlos calling her. Should she answer her boyfriend's phone call… Well, if it was important he would call again, she was too into the game right now. Rachel continued to play, leaning forward and biting her lip as she raced in her car back to the crib. She grinned throwing herself back into the sofa with satisfaction, then the phone rang again.

"Hi babycakes what's up?"

"Oh nothing just have to do some chores around the house….rake the leaves… by myself.."

"Oh, wow that sounds like a fun date to have with a loved one." She chuckled, saving the game and turning the PS3 off, she knew where this was headed.

"I'm glad you think so! Feel like going on a date with your boyfriend?"

"I thought you'd never ask. Give me an hour or so I'll be there."

"Okay gorgeous, by the way, it's a double date with Kendall and Dawn, see ya!" He hung up and she chuckled shaking her head and hopping into the shower. Once that was done with, she pulled on a pair of dark blue boot-cut jeans, a black tank with a purple zip up hoodie and black converse. She wrapped her hair into a loose bun, grabbed her black messenger and grabbed her bike heading for the door. Since Carlos did teach her how to ride a bike, she ended up buying her own and using it to get everywhere. Which worked out rather nicely, it helped her lose some weight and tone up.

Rachel reached the house and got off of her bike, letting it lay on the grass along with her helmet. Kendall was chasing Dawn through the piles of leaves trying to catch her, and Carlos stood back filming and laughing. She smirked, and took a running start, jumping on Carlos' back and knocking him to the ground. Carlos grunted and dropped his camera into the pile of leaves, lying under the giggling Rachel. He twisted his torso to see her sitting on him and laughing hysterically. He grabbed her by her waist and threw her into the pile beside him and rolled on top of her, holding her hands down in the leaves. Rachel laughed staring up at him and smiling, "Hi there Carlos!"

"Hey Rach." He grinned and leaned down kissing her. The two enjoyed their kissing for quite some time, until Kendall walked over, holding Dawn over his shoulder like a sack of potatoes.

"Hey Rachel!" Dawn waved, Rachel tilted her head and laughed, "Hey Dawn, you got caught too huh?"

"Yup… these boys man. All they do is rough house.."

"I know, boys. I mean really. Who needs them."

"Are you hearing this Kendall?" Carlos asked, sitting up.

"I am Carlos. Ditch them, you and I go out together instead?"

"Absolutely." Carlos let go of Rachel and stood up, grabbing his camera and turning it off. Kendall dumped Dawn in the pile next to Rachel. Carlos and Kendall walked off together back into the house, arms linked together as though they were a couple.

"That was pretty gay." Rachel said, sitting up and dusting herself off.

"Yeah, but they're a cute couple at least… ready to rake up some leaves?"

"Absolutely, don't think I've ever done that before."

"….You've never raked leaves?"

"Well… no. I've always lived in an apartment, so I've never had to rake leaves."

"Well, we're going to pop that cherry….. any other cherries that might need to—"

"No. Shut up."

"So you did—"

"No I didn't. Zip it." When the boys came back, the ladies grabbed rakes from them and began to fix up the lawn by piling those feisty discolored leaves into piles. However their progress would go backwards at some point because they would keep throwing each other into the piles and playing around. SO they would have to start their work all over again.

"So Kendall, I found something very interesting." Rachel said as she raked the leaves.

"Uhhh…yeah? What's that?"

"Well, I happen to be a huge fan of Forever the Sickest Kids, The Academy Is… a lot of bands under that label and such.."

"…Okay.."

"I found one of your Youtube accounts where you covered a song from each of them, oh and We The Kings.. I gotta say sir Knight, I like your music taste, I'm impressed." She continued raking the leaves.

"Wow… really? Thanks! Those are old videos though like… right when Big Time Rush started."

"Still really good, kudos." She gave him a thumbs up and went back to raking. Carlos shrugged, he had no idea who any of those bands were, and Dawn hated Forever the Sickest Kids. Which, had a little playful argument occur between her and Rachel. Dawn said they had no talent, Rachel said they're so good they're not mainstream.

Weird.

They continued to do their work happily joking around, when Kendall stood up and held his stomach. "Alright, I can go for some food right about now."

"Oh god, me too.." Dawn nodded, holding her very nonexistent belly.

"Let's go inside then I'll make some lunch for us!" Rachel jumped on Carlos' back, getting a piggy back ride. Kendall and Dawn looked at each other, shook their heads and just ran past them into the kitchen for beverages.

"Jerks!" Rachel laughed, arms draped around Carlos. When they got to the kitchen, Kendall and Dawn were seated comfortably at the island counter, sipping their ice cold water and waiting to be served. "Okay baby, what to make what to make…" Rachel opened the refrigerator and peered in. "Oh! How about… grilled cheese bacon sandwiches and tomato soup?"

"I… love the sound of that." Dawn nodded eagerly. She and Kendall got up and left, sitting in the living room and making out as they waited to be served. Rachel shook her head and pulled the ingredients out of the refrigerator, while Carlos went to the cupboards to get the rest of what she needed.

"Going to help me today Los?"

"Mhm." Carlos kissed her neck sweetly and chopped the tomatoes while she sliced an onion, then put chicken brother and water to boil. While they were cooking, each time they passed each other Carlos couldn't help but steal a kiss from her, or more than one kiss. When she was putting the finishing touches on the soup, Carlos got busy assembling the sandwiches to put onto the frying pan. Four grilled cheese sandwiches cut in half, and steaming bowls of tomato soup later, they called in the other lazy couple for lunch.

"This is so delicious." Kendall said dunking a part of his sandwich into the soup. "Yeah, you guys really make some magic in that kitchen." Dawn nodded in agreement as she sipped her water.

"Yeah well I had help, Carlos does make a mean sandwich—Hey!" She frowned staring at Carlos, who had leaned over while she was talking and took a bite out of her sandwich. He looked at her and winked, going back to his own sandwich.

"Wow…thanks baby that was _so_ sweet."

"I know." Carlos smiled and she couldn't help but smile back and just shake her head before finishing her lunch. Once the four of them were done they crashed on the sofa to let their full bellies digest. Dawn was curled up Kendall's lap and watching the television. Carlos sat on the couch with Rachel lying on it, her head on his lap as he combed his fingers through her hair. While the rest of them watched TV, she took out her iPod and checked her Instagram. Every new picture she scrolled through was mostly from Carlos. Some were pictures taken today, Rachel raking, Kendall pushing both girls into the pile of leaves, Carlos sticking his tongue out giving a thumbs up, the food they had made, then older pictures only from the previous day. Someone has a bad addiction to Instagram…

Carlos looked down and chuckled watching her like half of the pictures he had posted. When she put her phone way, he turned her face up to look at him and leaned down to kiss her.

"What was that for?" She smiled tracing small circles on his thigh.

"Just because I can." He grinned and kissed her again, then leaned back and softly sang 'World Wide' to her, knowing that was one of the favorite songs she had from Big Time Rush. Rachel grinned, lacing her fingers with his as he sang and fell asleep listening to her boyfriend's angelic voice. Carlos looked up and saw Kendall stand up and lead Dawn upstairs.

"Dude you guys are like rabbits…"

"Hey! Not sex this time, we want to go to the pool to swim."

"Oh. Word? I'm done I'll put the heater on for the water." Carlos delicately lifted Rachel from his lap and let her sleep on the couch while he scribbled on a napkin on the coffee table that they'd be in the pool. He ran to the backyard of their house and happily turned on the water heater before running upstairs to put on his speedos. While Rachel was sleeping, James and Logan finally came home to join in on the fun activities.

When Rachel woke up, she stretched and rolled right off of the couch. She cursed and rubbed her butt looking around.

"Well of course I'm left all alone…ohhhh… woopsies." She tossed the napkin down after reading it and walked to the backyard to see Kendall, Dawn, Logan, James, and Carlos in the pool shooting at each other with super soakers. When Rachel came into view Carlos grinned and waved.

"Hey baby!"

"Oh thank god! Rach tell your boyfriend to put it away! It's gross." James whined which stopped Rachel from walking any closer.

"….Carlos are you not wearing pants in there?"

"No!" He laughed and swam forward pulling himself out of the water which made Rachel cringe and look away. "Dude you cannot be swimming around everyone letting it hang out—"

"Baby I'm wearing a speedo." Rachel opened one eye and looked down to take a peak to make sure he wasn't lying just to tease her. When she saw him wearing a tight blue speedo she laughed but kept both of her eyes focused on him.

"Wow um no kidding you're wearing a speedo…nice."

"I know." Carlos grinned and winked when she _finally_ lifted her face to look up at him.

"Great now she wants him to stay in the speedo, dude we'll never win." Logan shook his head and lifted the water gun shooting Kendall square in the face.

"Come on join us Rach!" James called before he dove underwater to pull Logan underneath.

"I don't have a bathing suit…" She mumbled to Carlos.

"Neither does Dawn, she just stripped right down and jumped in." Rachel looked past Carlos to see Dawn climbing onto Kendall's shoulders in a lacey pink bra and boy shorts. Well of course she stripped down to her underwear, she was a hot lean tall skinny little thing. Meanwhile Rachel's legs were littered with scars and she didn't feel nearly as attractive as she saw Dawn to be. Carlos held her hand and kissed it sweetly. "If you don't want to do that, I'll go upstairs and get you a shirt and shorts to put over—"

"No….no no it's fine. If she can do it, so can I right?" Rachel nodded talking to herself as though she was trying to reassure her own self that she too had confidence and was attractive.

"Only if you want to baby…"

"Well. I do. Fuck it!" Rachel unzipped her sweater and tossed it to the side. Carlos stood back amused watching his girlfriend strip. This was also going to be a nice treat for him, considering all the times they had gone to the beach or water park she wore board shorts and a tankini always. Rachel peeled out of her grey tank top revealing the Batman bra Carlos had found once before. After undoing her belt and shimmying out of her jeans Carlos let out a laugh, her panties were Batman themed as well, with a little Batman waistband and the logo in large print right on her backside.

"What? I look bad?" She blinked rapidly assuming she looked awful and bent down to grab her clothes.

"No baby you look absolutely adorable." Carlos stopped her and smiled holding her hands looking her up and down. He also did this to check her legs and make sure there were no fresh cuts, which there weren't, just old scars. He quickly threw her over his shoulders and jumped into the pool. Rachel screamed holding onto him, and like a crazed koala held onto his back in the water.

"Hey, how deep is this?"

"Deepest it goes is eight feet scaredy cat." James answered pointing behind him. She nodded and climbed off of Carlos, swimming around in the shallow end where she could stand. After a good three hours of shooting each other, volleyball, and chicken, Rachel decided she had enough fun in the water. She climbed out of the pool and shivered holding herself. Carlos got out next, walking towards her. "Come on I'll get you a towel and some warm clothes to put on."

"Okay come on lets go I'm freezing!" She held herself laughing and running into the house. Carlos followed after her, the two of them sliding around the floor as they ran and nearly falling down the stairs. When they got to Carlos' room Rachel took a step and slipped right on the ground, pulling Carlos down with her.

"Are you okay?! Holy shit you're a clutz!" Carlos sat up quickly to make sure she was fine, Rachel just nodded laughing hysterically.

"Sorry I'm clumsy!" She chuckled and Carlos rolled his eyes standing up and pulling Rachel up as well. He pulled her close to himself and could feel her chest rising and falling against him. They stared at each other for only a moment before he crashed his lips onto hers, holding tightly onto her waist. Rachel let her hands roam his shoulders, before sliding down and squeezing his biceps. Carlos walked her backwards until they met his bed where he laid her down and crawled on top of her, not once breaking their kiss. Rachel exhaled deeply as Carlos began placing kissing on her neck, trailing down her collarbone and slinking down to her breasts.

"Carlos?" She breathed.

"_Wow, that was the furthest we've gone… must be the speedo" _ He thought.

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm ready." She stared up at him biting her lip, he just smiled and leaned in giving her the sweetest kiss.

"_OH FUCK YEAH IT'S THE SPEEDO HOLY SHIT THIS IS GREAT!"_


	9. Horndogs

Rachel stared up at the ceiling breathing heavily while Carlos rolled off of her and pulled her close to his chest.

"Wow…"She mumbled trying to regain her breath back. Carlos chuckled and stroked her hair. He definitely felt good. First of all, he got to release sexual pent up tension since July. Second, hello, she was a virgin, automatic bonus when having sex. Third, she loved it so much the first time she begged for a round two.

"Everything okay?" He asked, stroking her hair.

"Uhh…well one I don't think I can walk anymore."

"Well we did go twice—"

"I think girth has more to do with it than how many times…I mean holy crap Carlos!" Rachel pulled the sheet up to cover herself. Carlos laughed even more. "What do you mean by that?"

"Well…you know…"

"Oh, do tell me." He grinned propping himself up on his elbow.

"Well. You're this nice, super sweet, hilarious guy in public around everyone. Then…when it comes to the bedroom you're this… strong, dominating, sexual god and it's so different and strange and new but it's also so very hot and just…wow." Carlos smirked. It felt good knowing that he gave her so much pleasure and the way she described it, absolutely true. Carlos thought he had low self-esteem before because she wouldn't touch him. But after that? Forget it, he would be more confident then James for a while.

"Well I'm glad you enjoyed it baby." Carlos leaned over placing sweet kisses on her neck. Rachel sighed happily closing her eyes.

"Dude I don't think I can make it a third round." He laughed and pulled away.

"Can't blame me for trying right?"

"No, I'll definitely give you credit." Rachel laughed and faced him, tracing small circles on his chest with her fingertip. "So….I could really go for a sandwich or something…"

He threw his head back and laughed, "Really?"

"Well yeah I'm hungry."

"Yeah me too…Alright fine I'll bring some food back since you don't think you can walk." He chuckled getting out of bed and walking to the dresser to pull on sweatpants. Rachel rolled over to her side, leaning on her elbow watching him get dressed. "Oh I know, and it's all your fault too!"

"I know." Carlos winked at her and walked out of the bedroom. He went downstairs to the kitchen where everyone had gathered after drying off. He nodded and said 'what's up' to them while he took out a loaf of wheat bread. Everyone was quiet watching him build a sandwich.

"What?" He looked at everyone with the dirty ranch dressing stained knife he held. No one said a word but they all just looked at him, smirking. "Say something!"

"So what did you guys do?" Logan asked leaning on the counter.

"Just talking and playing on my DS" he lied, returning to the sandwich.

"Really now?" James walked over behind Carlos, putting a hand on his shoulder. Carlos winced a bit feeling a sting on his shoulder. "Because I see claw marks on your shoulders, arms, and your back buddy." James patted a patch of claw marks and Carlos groaned.

"Someone had sex." Kendall laughed.

"Someone finally popped that cherry. THANK GOD. Waited too long for that." Dawn giggled.

"And now she already has Carlos making her a sandwich. Damn that girl has game." Logan laughed, everyone else laughed while Carlos shrugged, finishing the sandwich and cutting it in half. He grabbed the bag of chips from Kendall and put some on the plate then grabbed a bottle of water. Before he left he looked at all of them, "Well she would have been able to make it herself, but she can't walk right now." Carlos winked and ran to his room with the food, leaving his buddies there with their mouths hanging open.

"Well damn, good for Carlos. Looks like I don't have to teach him anything…" James mumbled.

" You should teach yourself something. Mr. Single man." Dawn laughed.

Carlos returned to the room to see Rachel wasn't in bed. He frowned setting the plate and beverage down on the night stand beside the bed. "Rach?"He called. Where could that weird little thing have gone. He turned away from the bed, a smirk forming on his face. She was probably hiding from him to scare him. He looked towards the closet. "Oh no I can't find my girlfriend! I hope she doesn't try to scare me." Carlos was only able to take one step until Rachel's hands shot out from under the bed to grab his ankles. She pulled hard, and him trying to move forward made him yell as he fell. He turned over quickly to see her arms holding on to his ankles. He growled and grabbed her arms pulling her out from under the bed.

Rachel was laughing hysterically, but he was slightly disappointed when he saw she was no longer naked. She had zipped up one of Carlos' sweaters over her body and grabbed a pair of his boxers before he came upstairs.

"I SCARED YOU! HA BITCH THAT'S FOR ALL THE PRANKS ON TOUR! SUCK IT!" Rachel was so proud of herself. That small little scare somehow made up for all the torment they put her through on tour. Carlos tilted his head, looking as though he wasn't amused. Rachel took one look at his serious face and rolled over to her stomach laughing even more. He leaned over and smacked her ass, hard. She yelled and rolled to her side rubbing her butt. "What the hell!?"

"That's for being bad." Carlos laughed. Rachel rolled her eyes and stood up when Carlos pulled her up.

"Hmph. I was just getting revenge."

"Oh, so was I."

"Are we on a revenge war now?" Rachel's eyes widened. Carlos smirked and nodded, a movement that Rachel soon mimicked. "Well bring it on bitch."

"You're calling me a bitch? After I made you this great sandwich? I guess I'll just eat it myself." Carlos took the plate onto his lap after sitting on the edge of the bed. He picked up half of the sandwich and took a bite, "Oh man so good…" he moaned as he ate. Rachel couldn't help but giggle more. "What?"

"That's what you said before." Laughing at her comment, Carlos choked on his sandwich, surprised she would say such a thing. Rachel opened the water and gave it to him, which he chugged for a few seconds.

"Wow, have sex, become a pervert."

"You're fault Carlos…" Rachel sang, grabbing the other half of the sandwich. "Mmm, so…. What are your plans for Thanksgiving?"

"Actually we got a phone call yesterday asking us to perform at the Macy's Day Parade in New York!"

"That's awesome! Congratulations!" Rachel threw an arm around him and kissed his cheek. "That's fantastic. You'll do so great."

"Thanks baby. What about you."

"Well I was thinking of flying back to New York to see my parents for Thanksgiving…"

"Wow…coincidence that works out well for us. We're going anyway.."

"You guys _would_ be stuck alone on Thanksgiving. Maybe you'd want to…. Come have dinner with me and my family?" Rachel bit her lip staring at him. Hmmm, to go to meet her family…. The crazy mom who assumed she was on drugs and having sex while on tour. Her older brother who she always spoke very highly of. Shouldn't be too bad. He could handle it right?

"I'd love to meet your family." Carlos smiled. She sighed of relief, "Awesome! You can meet my mom, my brother, his wife, their adorable little daughter…"

"Wow… they have a kid? How old?" He knew her brother was 30, but he wasn't quite sure how old their kid was.

"She's four, I miss her. She's a little angel."

"What's her name?"

"Rachel." Rachel smirked and put her arms behind her head, lying back on the bed. "Oh yeah, my brother loves me so much he named his kid after me, I'm so bad ass."

"I don't think bad ass is the right word for it." Carlos laughed, eating a chip and lying down beside her. "But yeah I'd love to go."

"Awesome, maybe Dawn will go back to New York too… she could take Kendall obviously, and maybe James and Logan since they aren't alone. But if not I'd be happy to have all of you guys over, I'd just have to tell my mom to buy like ten turkeys."

"Don't worry about it, we'll work out an arrangement." Carlos leaned over and kissed her cheek, sending butterflies to Rachel's stomach. After their interesting history and relationship with each other, after finally having sex, even a simple kiss on a cheek made her get butterflies. Rachel Savage was madly in love with Carlos Garcia, there was no doubt about it.

The guys could all see how in love he was with her as well. Ever since the two started dating there was a bounce in his step that no one could ignore. It seemed like after meeting Rachel, he just tried harder. Every time they sang he put more emotion into it. Like everything Carlos did was like he was doing it for her.

Rachel laced her fingers with his, and turned her head to stare at him. "I love you Carlos."

"I love you too Rachel." He grinned, they leaned in to kiss each other but were interrupted by Dawn and James interrupting them with little party poppers.

"That is so cute! But we're celebrating here you guys!" Dawn yelled, pushing away the little bit of smoke that emitted from the party popper.

"Uhhh… what are we celebrating?" Rachel asked sitting up in bed.

"You popping that cherry and Carlos finally having sex. I have to tell you, he's been masturbating _so_ much lately that I just can't even believe it. Like I want to get a book and just keep a record of how many times he fucks himself—oh shit." James' eyes widened when Carlos got off of the bed and went to tackle him. James went to run but Carlos tackled him to the floor and started to smack him with a pillow he grabbed off of the bed. Rachel turned to Dawn who just leaned against the wall smirking.

"You know, I kind of hate when you make the big deal about my virginity and what not."

"Oh I know."

"So why do you keep doing it?"

"Because it's just _so_ amusing. It's like, after this just watch, you're going to change and be hump-hungry all the time and want to hump everything that moves."

"No I won't."

"Oh no?"

"Nope."

"Then you should not have sex for a month."

"No!" Rachel shouted, which made Dawn crack up laughing, "Oh and why not?"

"….I like it too much."

"See?! Addict! Carlos made an addict!" Carlos looked up for beating James and smiled sheepishly with a shrug. These fun light moments the group has been having are certainly fantastic and refreshing. But it can't always be happy and wonderful forever.


	10. Coincidence

The Tavern was quite busy at ten p.m. the next Friday night. The music was fantastic, the lights were dimmed and the drinks didn't seem to stop flowing. Rick and Drake absolutely adored the bar. It wasn't flashy and modern. It was a nice simple wooden bar with a juke box, a stage and a bunch of high tables and stools. Even a few booths lining the wall with the windows which gave it a real comfortable, hang out sort of feel. The two gentleman were good friends with the bar owner, Travis. Rachel always thought that name seemed a bit familiar to her but didn't really question it. It's not like there's only one Travis in the world, right?

Rachel sat on stage with Dawn as she was tuning her guitar. They were happy to play the grand re-opening for the bar after there was a fire that kept it out of business for three months. The two were giggling at the snarky comments they were making when James and Logan walked up to them.

"Hey guys, you excited?" James asked leaning against the stage.

"Oh definitely. Bars are always fun, I love to watch drunk people stumble around." Rachel laughed. "Where's thing 1 and Thing 2?"

"Well one of them is parking the car and the other is getting us drinks. So we'll have to be your replacement boyfriends for now." Logan said, flashing his signature crooked smile. Rachel and Dawn looked at each other and laughed, then looked back at the guys.

"Well, if you're our boyfriends I guess we'll owe you a kiss." She said loud enough for Kendall to hear at the bar.

"VERY FUNNY DAWN HA HA SO FUNNY!" Kendall shouted. The four of them laughed hysterically. Carlos and Kendall soon walked over holding beers for the four males. Dawn quickly sipped Kendall's before standing up on stage to talk to Drake. Rachel leaned over and gave Carlos a quick peck. They needed to talk about the songs for a quick second to make sure they all knew the set list order. Rachel was putting in her ear piece when she heard her name being shouted and someone grabbing her in the air. She yelped and kicked until she was put down. Rachel looked up into the eyes of her first boyfriend, the guy that ruined dating for her for quite some time.

"Travis!?"

**Carlos' POV**

So the four of us were at this cool bar, waiting to watch Doctor! Doctor! Perform. The tables in the front were all full of course but hey at least we got something in the middle. James was scoping the area for cute girls, while Logan was anxiously checking his phone.

"Expecting a call Loganator?" Kendall asked before taking a huge sip of his beer. Sheesh, what an alcoholic huh? No I'm just kidding, I hope.

"Uhhh... well uh that girl… from the club on Halloween is supposed to come by."

"Awww zombie girl huh? Que lindo, what's her name?" I asked putting an arm around his shoulders.

"Zoey.."

"Zoey? OHHHHH" Kendall and I both said loudly. Logan blushed and I couldn't help but laugh. "Well under all that zombie make up she seemed pretty so good for you."

"Thanks." Logan shook his head. Before I could say something I heard Rachel scream. Now she screamed for little things, horror movies, clowns, a new episode of Supernatural, but this scream reminded me of a time where Calvin was terrorizing her and instantly I jumped up to walk towards her. The rest of the guys heard it too and turned towards the stage. I'm not _that_ much of the jealous type… But seeing this guy holding my girlfriend and putting her down made my blood boil. Who the fuck was this? I started walking towards the stage and it looked like she had seen a ghost.

"Baby!" I guess she didn't hear me, she was still staring up at this guy and her face was pale white. "Lunita!" Okay. Yeah. We started getting really mushy lovely together. I called her little moon and she started calling me Osito…her teddy bear. Alright. Shut the fuck up.

Finally she looked down at me and looked relieved. "Problem?" She didn't look like she knew what to say. Before she could answer the douchebag with the shaggy dark red hair bent down and stuck his hand out. "Hey I'm Travis! You know Rachel?"

"Yeah I'm her boyfriend. Carlos."

"Oh no kidding, so was I." He grinned. This motherfucker has to be kidding me. Ex-boyfriend? She didn't fucking tell me about this guy. She didn't tell me about any ex-boyfriend all she said was one idiot, and that was it….Oh.

Well I guess this is it.

**Rachel's POV**

If Carlos hadn't walked over I think I would still be staring at this guy like an idiot. How…. How… how could he possibly be here? Why.. How… How the fuck could Travis be the owner of this bar. OF ALL FUCKING BARS AND TRAVIS' IN THE WORLD IT HAS BE TO BE THIS RED HEADED MOTHERFUCKER HERE OH DEAR GOD. Shit Carlos looks like he wants to strangle him…

"Hey.. guys. Time to play. Can we get this over with?" Dawn said walking in the middle of the three of us. Oh thank god you beautiful little ginger girl you.

"Right I'll introduce you guys! Nice meeting you Carlos!" Carlos just glared at him. I'll be quite honest, Carlos is a teddy bear the sweetest guy I know. Always laughing and smiling, it's adorable. But then there's that side of him where once in a while he gets incredibly mad and it makes me want to shit my pants it is so scary. It's like he gets so angry that his eyes actually darken. I mean it, like if his eyes could change color with his mood, they'd turn black and he'd stand up straighter and he would just look like he wanted to fuck shit up.

Thank god we get to just play and ignore everyone right now…

**Carlos' POV**

My girlfriend is a sweetheart. I mean it. She puts passion into everything she does. You can tell when she sings there's a different emotion in each song. She doesn't really do anything to try and target anyone either. I mean… this chick thought revenge on me for tour pranks meant one scare under the bed, I love her very much, so for this guy to be here and making her so …nervous and speechless is making me nervous. Rach is a goofy girl, doesn't start fights, or really fight back. She just takes it out on herself, so nothing better happen or there's going to be a huge problem tonight.

**No POV**

After their set was done the gang walked off of the small stage into a back room. They were packing their instruments when Dawn decided to bring up the awkward moment on stage.

"Hey, what happened there?"

"That Travis guy is my ex-boyfriend." Dawn laughed and shook her head.

"Get the fuck out. You only had one boyfriend before Carlos. It's _him_?" Rachel nodded awkwardly, closing her guitar case . "Dude he's hot, how could you stay a virgin with him?"

"Are you serious Dawn?"

"I'm just curious!" Dawn shook her head and the four of them left the room. "How did that whole boat go south?"

"I really don't want to about it Dawn just drop it." Rachel moved her hair so it was covering her face as they started walking back to the main area. Her life would have to be on the line, or someone would have to have a gun to her head for her to start sharing feelings and what not. Alright, she did promise Carlos she would share more but he didn't ask about the ex. He always left it alone so she was hoping to the high heavens he wouldn't utter a word about it. Rachel snuck past Travis, thankful she hadn't notice him and went up to Carlos, wrapping her arms around his waist from behind.

Carlos turned around and wrapped his arms around her tightly and kissing her forehead. Rachel planted a soft, loving kiss on his neck and went to grab his beer.

"Sure you want to do that?"

"And why not?"

"Because you're a light-weight."

"Whatever…" She snorted hugging and leaning on him. Carlos shifted his feet and looked down at her. "Baby you know I love you right?"

"Yeah…" Rachel pulled away with worried eyes staring up at Carlos.

"Well, I love you, but you are sweaty as hell!" He laughed lightly pushing her away and showing the sweat stain she was leaving on his shirt.

"Oh my god I'm so sorry!" she gasped "Damn I'm gross…"

"It's okay baby you can't always be squeaky clean like me." Rachel rolled her eyes and turned around to go to the bathroom. Now that she was well aware of how dirty she was she couldn't stay that way. Sometimes you forget how hot it can get when performing. When she turned around she yelped as a tray of drinks collided into her chest. Various colored liquids fell onto her tan v-neck sweater.

"Oh shit I'm so sorry!" Rachel opened her eyes to see Travis holding the tray at his side, looking nervous.

"Perfect…" Rachel muttered. "Whatever I'm going to the bathroom." Rachel pushed past Travis in a hurry so she could avoid speaking to him.

"Wait! I'll help you I feel awful." He put the tray down and ran after her. Carlos started to leave the table but James held him back.

"She's a big girl Carlos, she can take care of herself."

"Yeah but I –"

"Not every dude is going to murder or rape her. Relax, drink your beer." James forced the mug into Carlos' hand. He sighed sitting down to drink, following the two of them with his eyes. Those eyes followed her to the women's bathroom where as she was pushing the door open, Travis' hand rested on her shoulder. At first she shook her head. All Carlos could see were a few hand gestures before he ushered her into a completely different door that said 'Travis' on it. _His office? The hell are they doing there? He better not try anything." _Carlos thought as he drank his beer.

**Rachel's POV**

Rather than let me clean off myself, he insisted on taking me into his office where he had his own, cleaner bathroom. I really hope he doesn't do anything, or say something to make this awkward, I hate feeling uncomfortable. I already smell like alcohol and sweat, I don't need anything else to make this super …. Nasty and uncomfortable. I like that word… uncomfortable…

"I'm so sorry Rach I just wanted to bring you guys some drinks," He apologized as he moistened a paper towel. "Rick said you liked pink panthers, so I figured I'd bring you one of those…"

"Those are too strong, I don't drink those much." Was Rick trying to get me drunk? That's only for the club with Carlos, sheesh.

"Oh, well you guys were great. You really have gotten better at singing since high school…"

"Thanks…." I muttered grabbing the paper towel from him and dabbing at my exposed skin while he took it upon himself to dab at my sweater. Ugh, he mentioned high school, I really hope it ends there. I detest those memories so much.

"Yeah, you look great too… I really miss you ya know."

"Travis please don't start this!" I tossed the paper into the bin before grabbing another. He wiped at the sweat on my neck before staring me dead in the eyes.

"I did miss you though! A part of me died the day we broke up, and then you left to L.A…"

"Good. I'm **glad**! You cheated on me! At **prom**! We were dating since sophomore year I… ugh forget it!" Old feelings were coming up and I just… I just can't go through them again.

"But Rachel I loved you. Part of me still does and—" I slapped him across the face. He looked like I had just killed his dog in front of him.

"Don't. I have a boyfriend. Who I love very much. Just stay away from me…" I kept my head down, rushing out of his office. Carlos saw me rushing out and stood up, he looked like a cross between curious and angry.

"Everything okay? You look flushed…" he said while cupping my face.

"Perfectly fine." I scratched my elbow before leaning forward to kiss his cheek. His eyebrows scrunched together as he looked me over. "Oh what now?"

"Well now you smell like an alcoholic…" He laughed. Wow what a little cracker.

"Oh, first I'm dirty, now I'm an alcoholic! Nothing satisfies you…"

"You satisfy me." He mumbled brushing his lips on my neck. I hate when he does that. Okay, no I don't. I love it but he knows I won't do or say anything in public because it's awkward. I can't be like Dawn dry humping Kendall in front of everyone.

"Carlos! Not fair!" he laughed and kissed my neck sweetly before pulling a stool over for me.

"I know." I just shook my head and sat down while he stood beside me tracing small circles on the small of my back. He struck up a conversation with Logan while I watched Travis walk over to Rick and Drake. He pulled Rick away, leaving Drake to go to talk to James. Looks like Drake is going to be his wingman.

Carlos must have seen me staring Rick and Travis down because he leaned in to talk to me.

"You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah baby, stop asking you're making me nervous." I chuckled, scratching my elbow.

"You know you can tell me anything, you did promise—"

"Carlos, not now. Not this again." I sighed, he looked concerned I guess I have to say something.

"I'll tell you later."

"Okay mi lunita." He pecked my neck and went over with Logan to meet the girl he was crazy over. I went to Dawn and Kendall and decided to take a few shots… Why not? I could use a memory black out right now.


	11. Nobody Touch Me

**I like writing in Rachel's POV..teehehe something new! BeccaRawrsATL this is for you chicaaa I hope you like it!**

**Rachel's POV**

Oh my fuck I think I'm dead… oh fuck why does my ass hurt?! Shit…my head…. I groaned sitting up and holding my head. Holy god it feels like a truck drove right into my head and then decided that was not enough. So it backed up over it again, drove over it one last time and then just flat out parked over it. Oh my god…

"Well good morning to you party animal." I heard Carlos' voice behind me and dared to open my eyes. Oh fucking mistake. I yelped and covered my eyes throwing myself back into the bed. I could hear him laugh and sit beside me on the bed, rubbing my back and tracing small circles like he always does… Huh I must be in his bed, these pillows smell like that snuggles Downey bear thing.. "What happened last night?" I mumbled keeping my head in the pillow.

"Oh, well I left you for fifteen minutes and when I come back you downed, do you want to guess how many shots you drank?"

"I drank shots?" Holy fuck I don't even remember this. Oh my god I'm a train wreck with alcohol. I see why he doesn't let me drink it unless he's there and wants me to dance with him at a club. Oh god I am so easily manipulated with alcohol I need to fix this!

"Wow.. yeah you did. In fifteen minutes you drank eight shots. You were beyond shitfaced. Kendall and Dawn had about four and you just kept downing them like they were water."

"…So …they were only buzzed and I was the only drunk one huh?"

"Not drunk. Shitfaced." Carlos sat me up beside him and gave me soda and an aspirin. After I chased the pill with soda I continued to question him. "So why do I feel like shit?"

"That's a really bad hangover."

"In my ass?"

"Oh. No about that…"He started laughing hysterically. I don't know if I like where this is going. Maybe I shouldn't go to a bar for a while… "God it was so funny. You insisted that you had absolutely no feeling in your body which at the time I bet was true. So you told Dawn to kick you in the ass to prove it."

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?"

"Nope. It was great."

"YOU LET HER KICK ME!"

"Hey I told you not to drink." He grinned. That…. That cute motherfucker. Well he can't get away with that. So I tackled him off the bed. My ass still hurts though but I can't show my weakness. Once I tackled him off the bed I pinned him down. Wow…. I've never really gotten this far in attacking him. What the fuck do I do. WAIT! On tour I did! I beat him with a pillow! As though he saw my confusion he started laughing. Well. Do I have a surprise for him. I yanked the pillow from his bed and proceeded to beat him with it. Alright, well, four hits counts as a beating. I guess he was having none of that today, he just rolled over and straddled me, taking the pillow away.

"AAHHHH I HIT MY ASS ON THE HARDWOOD FLOOR!"

"Well, don't throw me on the floor then." He chuckled and leaned forward planting a kiss on my neck. Then my collarbone, between my breasts… oh god. I gladly let his hands roam over my body as he kissed and nibbled at my neck. I moaned as his hands kneaded my chest.

"Baby?"

"mmmm..?"

"Do me a favor?"

"…sure?"

Carlos quickly sat up and pulled his hands away, staring down at me. Ugh, I was having so much fun too—wow Dawn is right maybe I am addicted to sex now.

"Why were you so nervous last night? You need to tell me why he's your ex-boyfriend."

"You really just teased me to ask that question?"

"Well, you said you would open up more and talk to me but you didn't so…" I glared looking up at Carlos. That sneaky little…. Ugh!

"Okay, well that redhead you met is my ex-boyfriend."

"And?" Carlos wanted more information. Hmph. I tried to push him off of me but he wasn't moving. Well, maybe James was right when he said I should consider working on that upper body strength rather than lower body. "I'll keep telling you if you tell me what else happened last night."

"Are you serious Rach!?"I nodded and he groaned before answering me. Ha. I win. "Logan and that girl Zoey went back to her place. James ended up meeting that girl's friend Becca. They hung out for a bit and then he took her home. Dawn and Kendall got you drunk because you said 'why the fuck not?!', Rick and Travis hung around each other. That's about it. So you're going to explain to me why you had such a hard time speaking when Travis went up to you on stage or I'm going to find out from him!"

"Okay just relax—"

"I'm not going to relax because you're going to keep doing this back and forth shit with me to hope I forget so you don't need to talk about it and I'm getting real fucking tired of these games." Carlos leaned down to talk to me, his palms on the hardwood floor by the sides of my face. His eyes seemed to get darker and now I was getting scared.

"Okay….okay… he was my ex-boyfriend, started dating when I was 15. I was madly in love with him. I was absolutely bat-shit crazy over the guy. We went to our senior prom and ugh.. I hate this. I…. ugh! For after prom we all had rented this giant hotel suite to go to after the after party. We were all going to spend the night there and I said… okay, I'm ready, I'm going to sleep with him. He left prom early to 'go get the room ready'. I left with everyone else and went to the hotel while they went to party. When I got upstairs into the room he was with my friend Maria. Well not with her, I guess you could say on top pounding the crap out of her. All she said was she was going to help him set the room up nicely to make it real special for me, I didn't think she was going for a test run before I got there." Carlos got off of me and pulled me into his chest for a hug, I guess he could see how uncomfortable I was getting. It's…. it's so hard thinking about that most people would say get over it… but it's hard for me! "You know, I yelled at him. I dumped him on the spot and then he called me a bitch and said he needed a skinny girl demo before he went to a fat girl. That fat girl was his girlfriend! After that we completely ignored each other. I started college, two years later I came to LA to start recording and playing shows… So here I am. Are you happy Carlos?"

**No POV**

"Are you happy Carlos?" Rachel sounded like she wanted to punch him in the face for making her talk about it. Quite frankly he was very happy, he got to know the dirty details of the situation without something ridiculous happening to force her to spill the beans.

"No, I'm not happy for you right now, but I'm happy you told me everything before something stupid or ridiculous had the chance of happening." He kissed her on the forehead and stroked her hair. Rachel didn't answer, she just sighed in response. "How about we go out for breakfast?"

"No…" Rachel shook her head, Carlos frowned and made her face him, "Why not?"

"I don't feel like it. I just want to go home to sleep." Rachel pulled away from Carlos and stood up stretching. The reason why she didn't want to talk about it is because she knew it would put her in a funk. A hang over, an ass that literally got kicked, and a re-telling of a painful love story weren't exactly the things to put her in a good mood, even if it was to get breakfast with her loving boyfriend.

"Are you mad at me?" Carlos stood up with her, watching her take off his clothes and put the ones from last back on. Thankfully Carlos had thrown them in the wash when she was sleeping.

"I'm not mad at you Carlos I just don't feel happy in the mood to go out and eat breakfast. I just want to go home and rest." Carlos sighed and ran his hand over his head. Sometimes Rachel seemed a bit dramatic to him and it did get tiresome.

"Rachel, really? I care about you I only asked because—"

"You don't want me dealing with it and cutting myself?" She looked at him, tilting her head to the side. The two of them already sensed where this was going.

"Yeah after that whole Calvin situation—"

"IT always goes back to the Calvin situation." Rachel groaned throwing herself back on the bed.

"Yeah it always goes back to that. You cut yourself for weeks _and_ the fucker stalked you! So I have a right to be worried about you!"

"I'm well aware you have the right to be worried about me but I'm not a child!"

"You're not a child? Really? Cause sure as hell it seems like you act like one! You don't like something you don't want to deal with it you just sit around and mope and refuse to do anything!" Carlos crossed his arms over his chest staring down at her.

Meanwhile down the hall James groaned hearing the two of them argue. He got up and put a pair of jeans on, he knew he'd probably have to drive Rachel home.

"WELL I'M SORRY CARLOS THIS ONE SITUATION HAPPENS TO MAKE ME VERY UPSET! You know that's not true I don't get overly dramatic for everything! You're ridiculous you worry way too fucking much and you're so insecure about—"

"OH YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT INSECURE WITH **ME**?" Carlos was shouting looking down at her. Rachel stood up, angry Carlos was absolutely frightening. Before she could respond Carlos was already shouting again. "INSECURE SAYS THE GIRL WHO HATES HER WEIGHT, THE SCARS SHE GAVE HERSELF, HATES HER OVERALL LOOK, NEVER SATISFIED WITH HER APPEARANCE! YOU WANT TO TALK ABOUT INSECURITIES BABY LET'S TALK ABOUT YOURS!" Rachel stared at him with watery eyes and a slack jaw. Everything he said was true, she hated the way she looked absolutely. Her weight, the scars, Rachel hated who she was outside. That's why she was always comparing herself to Dawn. She wished that she would look as good as Dawn.

Rachel was left speechless. She had nothing in response to say to that. All she could do was stare at him. Stare at someone she called her boyfriend who laid out everything she hated about herself in an argument to hurt her. "You're right. You're absolutely right." With that said Rachel walked out of his room, closing the door behind her. Carlos sighed and threw himself on the bed, holding his head in his hands. Rachel started down the stairs when she heard James behind her.

"need a ride, Rachel?"

"No."

"How are you getting home?" James started following her. She shrugged as she continued to leave. "I'll walk."

"That's a couple of miles away."

"It'll be a good walk then."

"Rachel…." James grabbed her shoulder and turned her around as she was walking. She stared up at him with puffy red eyes and the tears were just pouring. Quickly she shrugged him off of her.

"I just want to be alone…"

"Uhh…are you sure that's—"

"I'M NOT GOING TO CUT MYSELF EVERYONE JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!" Rachel screamed at him. By now Kendall and Dawn who heard Carlos yelling and were on their way to check up on the two of them where nearby and witness Rachel scream at James. James nodded and said she'll give her space. She turned around to see Dawn there.

"Hey sweetie….want to talk abo—"

"no."

"Maybe it would be better if one of us took you though…"

"Dawn stop." James told her to stop, he knew Rachel pretty well by now and realized it wasn't good to try to calm down an angry Hispanic woman who was kind of bonkers.

"I can get myself home." Dawn put her hands on Rachel's shoulders to talk to her, Rachel shoved her hard enough to knock Dawn into Kendall. "DON'T FUCKING TOUCH ME! NOBODY TOUCH ME!" Rachel stormed off to the door and slammed it behind her, walking the several miles back to her apartment. James, Dawn and Kendall all looked at each other.

"Dude this….this is bad." James said slowly assessing the situation.

"YOU THINK?! SHE FUCKING PUSHED ME!" Dawn shouted, great, now she was angry.

"I think we just have to leave the two of them alone for a bit to calm down." Kendall said.

"Great plan." James sighed and went back to his room, couples fighting before Thanksgiving, always fun.


	12. Crazy Family

Roughly a week had passed where neither Carlos nor Rachel spoke to one another. Rachel spoke to Dawn and James, apologizing to them for yelling and being rude, which they forgave her. They understood the situation. However when it came to resolving their own issue the two stubborn individuals just couldn't seem to grasp that they were in the wrong. Rachel felt hurt, she felt like she didn't need to apologize. Carlos felt he was justified, even though he knew he hurt her. They were clueless. Carlos was conflicted with whether he should try to settle the problem before Thanksgiving, when he was supposed to meet her family, or even bother trying to speak to her at all. After some digging around. Well, begging James to get her address for her mom's house he was able to get the address, in case things had changed.

**Rachel's POV, Thanksgiving Day**

My mother and I were in the kitchen together. This is usually a very dangerous combination. We hate when we're in the kitchen at the same time because we both easily get very annoyed at each other. She invades my space, I invade hers, things get heated and suddenly all food is gone. My brother and his wife were on their way with their adorable little girl while my mom and I cooked our asses off. Luckily the kitchen and living room were really only divided by counter space and clever furniture placement. The parade was playing on the TV much to my disapproval but she didn't care. It was tradition for her to play it every year… When I saw Big Time Rush's float the knife I held just smashed right through the potatoes I was chopping up.

"Oh! That reminds me, am I going to meet that Carlos guy?" I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "I don't know mom…"

"You said he'd come."

"Well we got into a fight a while ago."

"Of course you did." She snickered. See? Nothing but two bitches in the kitchen. Should have heard her when I was putting apple pie and cookies into the oven, crazy bitch went bat-shit crazy. She has a god damn double oven, I'm using only one of them! Holy shit woman.

A couple of hours later my brother David was watching the game. I took a break from the kitchen, while his Ramona stayed in the kitchen with my mom adding the finishes touches. Mostly because I ran over here and begged her to go into the kitchen because I could not stand it anymore. She yelled at me for over-mashing the mashed potatoes. Holy shit. Never have I been so amazed at her impatience in the kitchen. I sat with their adorable kid watching the waves. The house is on the beach, Rockaway park. An awesome penthouse with a large deck that was facing the ocean, it was great. I held her in my arms as she stood up on one of the side tables outside, watching the waves with me. Two of us bundled with our jackets.

"Like the waves RayRay?" Well, she has my name, can't call her Rachel, we all just call her RayRay or Ray. We're lazy people.

"AWESOME WAVES BRO!" She stuck her hands up and did the tiny surfer fingers, absolutely adorable. I laughed and kissed her cheek. "You're so beyond cute."

"I'm four and cute." She nodded affirmatively, her light brown hair in two short pigtails shook as she nodded. I could just put her in my pocket! "OH MY GOSH!"

"What!?"

"DAT WAVE WAS A BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII G ONE."

Alright so she's a bit dramatic and gives me heart attacks. Still cute. The doorbell rang and I was well aware David would not get his skinny ass up to answer it, and the other two just screamed 'doorbell' so that left me to answer it. I picked RayRay up off of the table and carried her inside, taking her jacket off. "Okay RayRay go bother daddy."

"DADDY! BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER BOTHER.." She went on saying 'bother' to him. I showed her a potter puppet pals video, that's where she got it from. It was awesome, so affective and annoying. I put her jacket down on an armchair along with mine and ran to the door. When I pulled it open Carlos was standing there with a huge bouquet of flowers, a box of what seemed to be pumpkin pie, and pack sour straws, I guess that's for me.

"Carlos…" I mumbled. We hadn't spoken, things were….weird.

"Rachel…..can I come in?"

"What are you doing here?"

"It's… Thanksgiving. I promised I'd come, and before you ask James gave me the address. Rachel…. I'm so sorry I hope you can forgive me—"

"Just get in before they start asking questions." I moved aside from the door so he could step in. Quietly he walked in and I could see my brother walking to the door with RayRay sitting on his shoulders.

"OHMYGOSH BIG TIME RUSH1!" She jumped off of his shoulders, which, holy shit, that was a fucking high fall, and ran over to Carlos hugging his leg. "I love youuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu uuuuuuuuuuu"

"She's a fan." I nodded, watching her. Ugh she's too cute I can't handle it. Carlos laughed and smiled wide. "Awww, I love you too! What's your name? I'm Carlos."

"I KNOW CARLOS! I KNOW ALL DA NAMES! I'm Rachel." She stepped back and stuck her little hand out for him to shake it. I took the stuff away from him and set it on the kitchen counter. I leaned on the counter and watched as he bent down and shook her hand. She giggled and ran behind her dad's legs. She went from outgoing to shy instantly…

"Hey, Carlos Garcia, Rachel's boyfriend." Okay, I'm going to watch this.

"David Savage, her big brother." Oh yeah, my brother treats me like if I'm his kid. Eight year age difference, he pretty much took care of me when we were kids. The two of them shook hands and my mom walked out, as did Ramona, to meet him. Ohhh here goes the psycho circus.

"Carlos! I've heard a lot about you, it's nice to finally meet you I'm his wife Ramona." They shook hands.

"And I'm her mother, Cindy." After they all got acquainted everyone seemed to stare at me…. What the hell…

"Rachel. Don't be rude, get your boyfriend something to drink!" My mom said. "What would you like Carlos? Oh, and put those lovely flowers he got in a vase, and the pie in the fridge. " I feel like he's going to milk this up because I'm forced to be nice to him in front of them.

"Oh anything is fine _Lunita_."

"AWWW DAVEY HOW CUTE IS THAT NICKNAME!?" Ramona gushed.

"Adorable."

That mother fucker. I went to the refrigerator, I should give him the jar of gravy and tell him it's a milkshake, but that's fucked up. I poured him a glass of soda and handed it to him. "Thank you." He kissed me cheek.

"Sure."

"CARLOS CARLOS CARLOS CARLOS CAN WE PLAY !? CARLOS!? PLAAAAAAAY?" RayRay regained her confidence and started bouncing up and down in front of him.

"Ray why don't you let him settle down, Rachel can play with you." David suggested. RayRay pouted but Carlos shook his head. "Oh no, I'd love to play with her! I love kids. What do you want to play Rachel?"

"Ummm… LETS DRAW COLORS!"

"Drawing colors sounds great!" She giggled and grabbed his hand dragging her over to her little Big Time Rush backpack and pulling out crayons and paper. I'd be lying if I said it wasn't the cutest thing I've ever seen. They sat on the floor together drawing and just made my heart swell.

"He seems nice." Dave commented, ruffling my hair and grabbing a pita chip. "Much better than that little Travis fucker."

"…That was years ago."

"Still a fucker." He was right but I'm not going to let him have that because we used to argue about him a lot. He said I told you so when we broke up, I kicked him in the nuts as a response, it was all good.

When it was time for dinner we brought out plates and plates of food to the table. The only traditional Thanksgiving food there was the turkey and garlic mashed potatoes aside from dessert. Everything else was pretty much… us being fat and loving our Spanish food too much. I made the tostones, Ramona made pasteles and arepas with pork, David didn't do shit as usual, and my mom made the turkey and salad, and beans. For someone who didn't really do shit she sure threw a bitch fit in that kitchen. After saying our bullshit generic 'I'm thankful for…', we all dug in. then my mom asked the million dollar question that made me choke on a piece of turkey.

"So Carlos, what are your intentions with my daughter? I hope you don't think she's just another rocker floozy who you can hit and quit and leave it at that."

"Oh… no not at all Mrs. Savage I love Rachel, I wouldn't do anything to hurt her, I'm crazy about your daughter."

"Hmmm….I like you kid. " I looked around and my brother was smirking, I know now he was going to do his own questioning of him. UGH. RayRay was ecstatic about Carlos, she demanded to sit beside him so she was in between her daddy and Carlos. "Oh, the food is fantastic by the way." He just won over my mom. She lives off of food compliments.

"Why _thank you_ Carlos. I'm glad someone enjoys my food!" She glared at David and I, we bitched about her cooking a lot when we were kids. It's gotten a lot better thankfully, or else I'd probably pretend to be sick to stay home and not be here. After we filled ourselves to the brim with food and dessert, David decided he wanted to talk to Carlos outside. The two of them stepped out to the deck, closing the door behind them almost all the way. So naturally I ran over and leaned on the wall to listen to them.

"So, I heard you and my sister had a pretty bad argument. You guys made up before you got here?" Way to cut to the point David.

"No, actually we haven't spoken since. Today is the first day we've seen each other since then. I'm trying to make things up to her…."

"How's that huh? You know, my baby sister means the world to me. I'd do anything for her and I don't need another guy breaking my sister's heart." What Carlos said in response to him made me want to forgive him.

"David, look, I'm madly in love with your sister and I hate the fact that I hurt her in that argument. But I absolutely adore her and I never want to hurt her again. There isn't a single thing about her that I would change because she's just perfect the way she is. I'd do anything I possibly could to make Rachel smile, but right now I just want her to forgive me…"

"If she loves you as much as you love her, she probably will… Alright Carlos, I like you so far, but you screw this up between the two of you one more time I will fly down to LA and kick your ass."

I snickered, "computer engineer kicking ass? Yeah sure okay." David heard me I guess..woops.

"RACHEL!"

"I wasn't listening!" I ran away from the door and went to the kitchen to help clean the mess. EEsh, some people get so upset when you listen to their conversations even when it has to do with you! People this days, fuckers. When us ladies left the kitchen we saw David and Carlos watching Bad Boys on the sofa, and RayRay was sitting curled up in a ball on Carlos' lap fast asleep.

"awww how cute! Wow she seems to like you a lot." Ramona bent down and scooped her into her arms.

"Yeah she does! I like her too she's adorable."

"Oh Rachel is a likeable character." Ramona laughed, handing her daughter to David. Oh, what a clever play on words, good for you Ramona.

"We're going to head home, we have to leave early to see Ramona's parents tomorrow, it was nice meeting you Carlos." The two of them shook hands, and we all said our goodbyes to one another. My mom then said her goodnight and went off to her room. Carlos and I stared at each other .

"I guess I better get going too." Carlos stood up to leave and I pulled his arm back down. "I heard what you said to my brother. I'll forgive you, because it's Thanksgiving and honestly I've been missing you to death but…. We can't keep arguing over Calvin and my old bad habits it'll ruin us. Let's just put this behind us. Please."

"Is that your way of apologizing for basically saying I'm a little bitch that worries too much?" Carlos raised his eyebrows staring at me. Now I don't think I quite worded it that way… I'm pretty sure I wasn't that mean about it.

"Yeah sure."

"I'll take that." He shrugged and pulled me into a tight hug. "I really should go back to the hotel though."

"Dude you're in Queens, your hotel is in Manhattan and it's late, you can't travel at this time you'll get raped." I chuckled patting his head. "You can stay here."

"Oh really? In your room?" He wiggled his eyebrows. "Hell no, my mom is home she'll castrate you in your sleep, you can sleep in the spare bedroom."

"Alright, but I definitely need to see your teenage room."

"If you say so." I grabbed his hand and dragged him downstairs . We walked along the hallway until we came across a black door with a purple spider painted on it.

"Am I going to be scared?"

"…Actually, yeah." I opened the door and it was just as I had left it. Purple walls with a light grey ceiling, where the paint dripped onto the walls so it looked like the ceiling was oozing. That was so awesome I feel like doing that again somewhere in my apartment. Carlos walked in looking around the room. Black furniture, old game systems lined up next to an old television set. There were teddy bears along my bed, a bunch of pictures tacked onto a cork-board and then there was my closet.

"WAIT DO NOT—"

"OH MY GOD!" He threw the door open and started laughing hysterically. "You were a little punk girl!" He pulled out a pair of pants with chains and colored straps everywhere, then a skull t-shirt , then continued to look through my mostly black wardrobe. "Oh my god this is great."

"Oh shut it…"

"AWWWWW and this is you!" He went over to the pictures and pulled one down. I was about 15 there, Travis was next to me. I was roughly 200 pounds and thought I was a punk/goth princess. God those are awful memories. "Alright let's just set that on fire."

"Oh no, I'm so keeping this." He ripped the part with Travis out of the picture and put the other half in his pocket.

"You think you're so cute don't you Carlos?"

"Lunita I'm adorable." He chuckled and continued to look around my room, playing with the Power Rangers action figures that were standing on my desk, then going through a little collection of my books. Alright he's having way too much fun with himself. "Enjoying this Carlos?"

"Way too much." He laughed and put the old toys down, turning to me. "You're an absolute dork."

"Wow thank you."

"But, you're my dork." He kissed me and then pulled away, "Come on, we're going to have a date."

"Right now?"

"Yup, it involves apple pie, ice cream, and that big ass TV your mom has upstairs." So excited to watch the TV, he dragged me upstairs and plopped down on the couch looking for a movie while I went to get the ice cream. I have to admit, I did miss these 'spur of the moment tiny dates' of ours.


	13. Humping in the Water

"YOU WON'T BE HOME FOR CHRISTMAS?!" We all spent the week in New York hanging out. Carlos had the brilliant idea of giving RayRay her own private Big Time Rush concert. She loved it, she's absolutely in love with Carlos now. Actually, she's in love with all of them but she stuck to him like glue. It was adorable… so when we came back from New York the guys said they had to discuss something and wanted to have a get together with Dawn and I. So we're now in my apartment trying to enjoy a game of Gears of War 3 when Logan decided to shout the news.

"No, we kind of go on tour in two days, that's why lately we've been practicing so much." Logan replied, scratching the back of his neck. I paused the game and turned from my spot on the floor to face all of them.

"Don't think we'll be there for New Year's then, or Valentine's…or your birthday." Kendall looked apologetic to Dawn who shrugged. "Well, we can deal with it, right Rachel? We're rockstar gals we go on tour and deal with this stuff all the time!"

"But it's Christmas…" I frowned. Christmas wasn't my favorite holiday, but… it's Christmas! That's not right…. I wanted to spend Christmas with my boyfriend, meet his family, watch his eyes light up at the gift he gets, which the ladies and I have put together. Oh yeah, Dawn and I have decided to go halfsies on our present. Then we included Logan's girlfriend Zoey, and now we're thinking of including James' friend Becca if it goes anywhere with them, but I guess now we'll have to just put a hold on that.

"I know baby but the time flies, and we'll call you and video chat and keep you updated…" Carlos put the controller down and pulled me into a hug. Can't say that I'm not sad, it suck but Dawn and I are the same way, eventually we'll have to do what they are so, I can't complain. It's his job! A really fun one at that.

"Se osito pero—"

"ENGLIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIISH I want to hear this!" James whined watching the two of us. I rolled my eyes and laughed. "I know teddy bear but … it's gonna be hard, I had the most awesome gift planned for you, but you know what? It'll be good. We'll have dates online." I chuckled and kissed his cheek sweetly. James nodded in approval like he had gotten the reaction he wanted. He looked at Kendall and Dawn to see how they would handle it.

"Yeah we'll do the same thing, cept ours will be so much better, and less of that mushy crap—"

"And I can totally flash you on camera!" Dawn added laughing, Kendall eagerly nodded. Carlos looked at me.

"Hell no." I chuckled and pinched his cheek. He shrugged and nuzzled my neck. "Well babycakes, what do you want to do?" He ran his fingers along my arms while I thought for a moment. "Logan! Call Zoey, James, call that Becca girl, I want us to spend the day together at the pier. We're going to go on rides, play games, eat lots of bad food and NO SEX ON THE BEACH!" I stared at Kendall and Dawn who widened their eyes staring at me.

"What?! We never did that!" Dawn threw her hands up defensively, I just continued to stare at her with my arms crossed. "What!?"

"I know you guys never did that yet, and I don't want you to. It's gross!"

"Oh please, you need to get over your fear of PDA, there's nothing wrong with it."

"There is when I can see your tongue trying to murder Kendall's and when you start wrapping your legs around him. Kendall was so sweet and nice and you turned him into a horny sweet nice person." Dawn chuckled and winked before making tiger claws at me.

"Oh, I know Rach."

"Gross…."

We put away the videogames and cleaned up the kitchen before we squeezed into James' car. Hmm, I usually rely on these guys or a bike when I need a ride, I'm going to have to buy that car that I've been putting off for the last few months… When we got to the pier we stood by the tiki bar waiting for the other two girls to arrive. Zoey zombie girl happens to be an adorable petite little blonde girl! Aw she is so cute I can pinch cheek, and she has these big blue eyes that make you want to put her in your pocket she's so cute. When Becca arrived James gave her a big bear hug. I grinned, it's about time I saw James hanging around with a girl. Becca seems nice, brown-reddish hair, camera around her neck, a band shirt, jeans, converse, and a denim jacket. Seems pretty relaxed to me. After introductions we all ran off to enjoy the rides.

The roller coaster was awesome. It wasn't too crazy but once that ride was over and we all climbed off, the hair looked fabulous. Kendall's hair was literally standing up the wind was so brutal to him. James' hair was somehow perfect, which really bothered me. So before I could go tousle and ruin it, Becca jumped up and did it for me.

"Oh I like you even more." I laughed. She grinned and gave me a thumbs up, "It was too perfect, it had to go!"

"Exactly! No one should have hair that perfect."

"….I feel like I just made two people that love to bother me meet up and join forces…" James leaned down to tell Carlos. The both of us turned to them and nodded. "Yes you did. Big mistake Diamond Boy." I chuckled. After that we went and got chilli cheese fries, deep fried oreos… we really went bat shit crazy. After a couple of more rides eight people tried to get into a photo booth. There was really no way this was happening. So the four of us girl decided to go for it. Dawn made a sexy face, Becca squished her eyes together and stuck her tongue out making a funny face. Zoey just smiled and waved while I decided to try and look like a thug. When the guys went in they all looked like they were kissing each other. No, I'm very serious, Logan and Kendall held each other's faces while James was planting a kiss on Carlos' cheek and Carlos pretended to fan himself. Well, if I get dumped over the course of the tour at least I know James is taking care of him. Then we did couple's pictures which were pretty nice.

"Alright, do we want to be stupid or cute?" Carlos asked as he was picking the picture settings.

"Aren't we usually both?" I chuckled. He nodded and put his arm around me. "Alright first one stupid, second one scared, last two surprise."

"….A little frightened for the last two but okay." For the first one I made my cheeks blow up and tilted my head all the way to the side while Carlos stuck his tongue out and pulled on his cheeks. For the second one we both held our faces and had our mouths wide open. The third one he pulled me into a kiss and the fourth one was us pulling out of the kiss with our foreheads touching and the two of us smiling at each other. God I'm really going to miss him…

When it started to get dark out we decided to hop over the railing and hit the sand. We all took off our shoes, rolled up our jeans and ran to the water. Really not sure why we did that, it's November and that water is ice fucking cold. James and Becca sat on the sand together to talk. Logan and Zoey walked over to the swing set. Zoey sat down while Logan stood on the swing beside her, they were going to try to see who could get higher up. When we were running to the water Dawn threw Kendall in the water and held him under.

"Holy shit dude are you trying to kill him?"

"No! This is revenge for la—" Before she could answer me Kendall ripped through the water and tossed her over his shoulder. The splash was huge, hitting me and Carlos. "IT IS ON, DAWN!" Kendall and Dawn were fighting in the water… That's always nice. It didn't last long though, after a minute of "fighting" they were making out in the ocean. I chuckled washing them, I was distracted by Carlos splashing me.

"Oh, that's so cute." I shook my head and took his hat off of his head. "What are you gonna do now?"

"I'm gonna get my hat back." He started walking towards me with each step back that I took. I took off running along the shoreline while he chased me. All I have to do is focus on not falling and I should be fine. Oh my god I'm getting pretty far away! Dude, I guess the bike riding has been helping me get better with my stamina, I outran Carlos! Oh yeah. I turned around to see how far I had gone, I could barely see James and Becca so I was pretty far, but Carlos was getting faster as I was getting slower. I felt his strong arm wrap around my waist and lift me in the air. "Nooo!" Carlos grabbed his hat and put it back on his head as we stumbled in the sand. He lost his footing and we both went falling down. Two of us were laughing hysterically in the sand.

"I love you Rachel." Carlos grabbed my hand and turned his head to the side to face me. He had that wonderful grin that made anything seem amazing.

"I love you too Carlos. I'm going to miss you I hope you know that!"

"Oh I know—"

"Keep me posted okay? While you're roaming the country I'll just be here…. Working on another album and music video…. And I guess nothing at all…"

"Awww look at you, you'll have projects to keep you busy don't worry mi amor." He held my face and pecked my lips. "Besides, we have two more days."

"Yeah but one of those is for packing, and the other is for sleeping late and playing mindless videogames-"

"That's what you do the last two days before a tour?"

"…don't judge me."

"I can't judge you babygirl." Carlos kissed me again, stroking my hair. We laid next to each other in the sand until we heard a chorus of screaming and splashing. We got up and ran over to see what was going on. Everyone was else was in the water shoving each other and having a water fight.

"Hey, come on!" Kendall called.

"Well if you can't beat them baby…" Carlos shed off his sweater. "Join them." He grabbed me and started dragging me to the water. "NO CARLOS NO THAT WATER IS COLD!"

He threw me in the water, laughing hysterically.

"OKAY FINE IT'S ON!" I tackled him trying to push him in but he wouldn't budge." I hate you…"

"Love you too."


	14. Surprises!

(**So I was like…I'm gonna write some smut! This story needs good hardcore smut! Then I got up to it and I was like….noooo im bad at writing smut….so sorry!)**

**Christmas**

Rachel sat in the living room of her mother's house. She was sitting on the floor by the tree strumming the new steel-string acoustic Ibanez guitar her brother had gotten her for Christmas, with the new engraving reading 'Love You Always Baby Sis'. RayRay sat in front of Rachel completely mesmerized, absent-mindedly rolling the small toy car she had back and forth. When her phone started ringing she jumped up and darted to the sofa where her phone was. David grabbed the phone and answered it, "Hey Carlos….yeah Merry Christmas to you too… Yeah alright I'll tell her." David hung up the phone while Rachel stared with her eyes wide.

"Oh, yeah that was Carlos."

"WHAT DID HE SAY!?"

"To get on your laptop and vidchat with him." Rachel ran over to her laptop and sat on the sofa. After quickly requesting the call she saw Carlos' smiling face, and a fluffy red Santa hat resting on his head.

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!" They shouted it at the same time. They both smiled at each other for a long time until RayRay ran onto Rachel's lap.

"HI CARLOS!" She screeched, "FELIZ NAVIDAD!"

"Aww Feliz Navidad tambien preciosa! Wanna see my friends?"

"YES!" Carlos waved over the rest of the guys who wished her Merry Christmas. She squealed in delight and clapped as they sang Jingle Bells to her. After David took her away to give Rachel some privacy, they talked for a while, Carlos telling her how the tour was so far, that he missed her… Rachel telling him Travis was trying to get in touch with her, which she easily ignored.

"Why's he trying to get in touch with you?"

"Rick says he misses me too much."

"Yeah, well, just ignore him—"

"I know baby, I am…"

**New Year's Eve**

Ten minutes before the bell was supposed to drop, Rachel sat in her old bedroom, talking to Carlos on the laptop. They laughed and joked until the last ten seconds, where they counted down together. Once it was midnight, they blew kisses to each other.

**Valentine's Day**

Rachel had just stepped out of the shower, wrapped in a towel trying to run and grab her phone without dying. The afternoon she was supposed to go have lunch with Rick and Drake. The two of them hated Valentine's day with a burning passion, so they said they'll take her out to have lunch and ignore the fact that she was alone.

"Carlos! Happy Valentine's Day Osito!"

"Happy Valentine's Day Lunita, hey can you go on the laptop?"

"Uhh sure but I'm just in a towel I just stepped out of the shower."

"Doesn't matter, just hurry up!"

"Okay…" She shrugged hanging up the phone, after adjusting the towel to cover more of herself she answered the video call and was shocked to see an audience in a small room staring at her, with cameras set up.

"Carlos?"

"Oh! She's on, everyone say Happy Valentine's Day Rachel!" Carlos was holding a laptop to the crowd in front of them. They were doing a small show at a radio station, so he brought his laptop over, accessed the wifi and decided now was the appropriate time for a mini-date.

"Carlos what's this…?"

"Well I can't be there for Valentine's Day, and I love this holiday so I'm bringing the mini-date to you." He set the laptop down on a stool in front of the stage so she could see all four of them. "eesh could have told me this would be in public…" she mumbled holding the towel up. They laughed and waved at her. "Okay Rachel, this song is for you, Happy Valentine's Day." Then they began to sing Music Sounds Better With You. Carlos smiling and putting so much passion into the song made her tear up. When they were done he walked over and saw her wiping her eyes.

"Aw you're cr—"

"No I'm not! I love you Carlos, that was amazing."

"I love you too, I'll see you soon babygirl… soon we'll be together."

"We'll pick up right where left off." She chuckled. Carlos winked ,"Cause you have my heart." The two ended the call.

"Isn't that so cute you guys?! Little hint, before Carlos set this up, he had ordered her this video game she really wanted and apparently it's back ordered and we just found that out. So he's pretty screwed gift wise." James loved to embarrass everyone on stage.

"I'll figure something out. I'm not like Kendall who forgot Valentine's Day."

"THANKS FOR PUTTING IT OUT THERE CARLOS!"

"I sent my lady flowers and a teddybear." Logan shrugged.

"I sent mine one of those chocolate fruit basket things… they're good! Oh, and I bought some CD's from All Time Low and sent it all in this really nice care package.."

"I thought you two weren't dating?" Kendall stared at James who thought about it, he did have a point, technically they weren't a couple.

"Whatever let's sing Boyfriend!"

Rachel pulled on jeans and a sweater and left to meet the two boys at the café. Only a minute passed before she heard someone pull the chair out across from her. When she put the menu down her smile sank at seeing Travis sitting there wearing a button up shirt and holding a sealed envelope.

"Hey Rachel—"

"What are you doing here!? I said I want nothing to do with you Travis!"

"I just had to see you… I know you want nothing to do with me but I miss you Rachel and I want to be able to at least talk to you as friends."

"Well I don't want that and I hoped you would respect that. Where's Rick and Drake?"

"They're not going, they set this up so I could meet you here." Rachel groaned and stood up quickly, she didn't want to deal with this nonsense. Rachel was happy with Carlos and she didn't want to ruin anything, didn't want to feel any old emotions, all she wanted to do was get away from him. "Rachel wait please, at least take this!"

"If this is a Valentine's card I will set it on fire." He laughed and shook his head.

"You still have your same charming humor. It's not, it's just … a card that explains how I feel. Just take it. Please." Rachel grabbed the envelope staring at him.

"How do you know I won't set it on fire anyways?"

"Because the curiosity is going to get the better of you." He shrugged. Rachel rolled her eyes and left the café, heading straight to the nearest pharmacy to buy herself three boxes of chocolate to engorge herself on. She had already gotten Carlos' gift. In fact she had all of his gifts neatly packed into a box for when he came home so she could give them all to him. When she got home she debated whether or not she should open the card and read it. She tossed it onto her dresser and went right to the sofa, eating chocolate and watching 80's movies like Pretty in Pink and 16 Candles.

Okay she has a soft spot for Molly Ringwald.

As she was enjoying her movie, the doorbell rang.

"Ugh no more fucking people today!" She walked to the door and was surprised to see a uniformed man holding a red and black box. "Carlos says Happy Valentine's Day!" He handed her the box as well as a large red teddy-bear and took off. "Wow…" she mumbled and walked to the kitchen opening the box. Inside was an assortment of 2 dozen gourmet cookies of all sorts. She chuckled and happily ate a cookie while hugging the bear. On the collar was a small card, she turned it over and read it.

_I love you always, I hate that I can't be there to hold you. See you soon. ~Carlos_

"Awww!" She giggled and quickly texted Carlos that she had gotten his gift and she loved it, that she couldn't wait to see him. "Good I needed these for 16 candles." Rachel picked up the box of cookies, the bear, a glass of milk and ran back to the sofa to indulge herself.

**March**

It was eleven p.m. and Rachel was knocked out on her bed. She was beyond exhausted. The entire day they wrapped up shooting a music video. Her and Drake had to dance together and Drake kept stumbling and falling. Then if he didn't mess up, she did, so they were stuck there for a long time. There was a trail of clothes leading from her door to her bedroom. When she reached her room all she did was pull on an oversized shirt that belonged to Carlos and jumped on her bed. Couldn't even get under the covers she was so exhausted. The door to her apartment creaked open, a few bags were softly placed on the floor before the door was closed and locked. Rachel never heard the footsteps that went to her bedroom, nor did she feel someone crawl into bed with her. The figure rolled her over onto her back and bent down placing kisses on her neck and stroking her arms. Rachel woke up and felt someone touching her. A blood curdling scream emitted from her mouth for only a second before a hand clamped down over her mouth to quiet her.

"Shhh! Baby it's me!" Carlos lifted his head and grinned, removing his hand. Rachel sighed and put her hands over her face, taking in deep breaths before shoving Carlos back and sitting up. "That's so **not funny ** you scared me! Oh my god my heart hurts!" She pouted holding her chest, Carlos laughed and kissed her forehead, then her cheek, then her neck. When Rachel calmed down she threw her arms around his neck and wrapped her legs around his waist.

"I missed you! How did you get in here? Oh my god why are you even here?! You weren't supposed to come back till next week I was going to pick you up and make you dinner or lunch or whatever and and and—" Carlos chuckled placing his finger on her lips before answering each of her questions.

"I had the spare key you gave me in case you got locked out of your house, like what happened after Thanksgiving…, I'm here because I love you. I lied about my flight to surprise you. You can still cook for me though." He laughed and held her face pulling her into a passionate kiss." God I missed you…" He quickly scanned her over, "Still looking beautiful." Rachel chuckled and blushed. She let her hands trail down his biceps. Suddenly she stopped and began squeezing and prodding around them. "Oh my god.."

"What?"

"Dude…" Rachel unbuttoned his cardigan and yanked it down his arms. Carlos laughed, leaning against the wall completely amused. "Oh my god you're bigger!"

"Well yeah baby I took up boxing on tour with Logan. He bulked up too it's crazy."

"Yeah…crazy…" Rachel's eyes lingered over her boyfriend. He was hot before he left but he came back even more built and it was driving her crazy.

Carlos' own mind was filled with dirty thoughts as he scanned over his girlfriend, who was only wearing one of his shirts and still had her legs wrapped around him. "Been awhile, four months…"

"Too long, let's go." Carlos quickly pulled her face down to kiss her moving their bodies until she was lying on the bed and he was on top of her kissing the soul out of her. Rachel quickly pulled off his tank top to get a better look at him. She cocked her head and gasped. "YOU GOT A TATTOO!"

"You like it?" He grinned and sat up on his knees, twisting to show her.

"I got one too actually.." She chuckled, his eyes widened." Where?"

"Come find it." Rachel winked, Carlos grinned and the two of them had loud, distracting, awesome sex for the rest of the night.

**The Morning**

That morning Carlos woke up before Rachel. He went to the kitchen in his boxers and got started on a big breakfast for the both of them. As he was stirring the eggs in a frying pan, Rachel walked out wearing his shirt and stood beside him.

"Oh you're able to walk this morning? Thought I did too much dam—"

"Shut up!" She laughed and slapped his bare chest, pulling out the toaster. "I have your gifts by the way. Christmas, Valentine's Day.."

"aww thanks baby I can't wait. I have some stuff for you too."

"Great! But uhhh….. you have to wait."

"Why….?"

"Because, it's a group gift, you'll see what I mean when all eight of us are together."

"Eight? No Rick and Drake?"

"No I'm pissed at them…" Rachel put the bread in the toaster and took out some fruits as well.

"Do I even want to ask?"

"Maybe after breakfast…" She chuckled then sighed. Carlos took a step over and capture her lips with his own. "I missed you."

"I know, you've said it like ten times! I missed you too."

"I know.. I just… I'm glad to be back with you."


	15. Suits Us Perfectly

Carlos sat on the sofa of Rachel's apartment, watching TV as he waited for Rachel to leave the bedroom with his box of gifts. He laughed when he saw her butt throw the door open, dragging a box out.

"Baby I think you got too much."

"I didn't actually." She turned around and lifted the box up like it was nothing. "Just wanted to give you false hope!" Carlos shook his head and turned the TV off as Rachel sat beside him.

"Okay, so you weren't home so I got creative with this." First she pulled out his Valentine's Day gifts, a teddy-bear wearing a purple scarf, a hand-made coupon for one home-cooked meal followed by a movie at home, and an incredible hulk T-shirt.

"Aww Rachel I love these, thank you." Carlos leaned over and kissed her before pulling on the T-shirt. He grinned, like a child and took out his phone, quickly instagramming it. Rachel shook her head and watched him head towards his bag. "So I have your gift here too, I hope you like it." He pulled out a copy of Dragon Age for her, as well as a Batman watch, and, very similar to her, a coupon for a homemade meal.

"Aren't we so alike?" Rachel chuckled and put the watch on quickly. She jumped onto Carlo's lap and hugged him before giving him a sweet kiss.

"Thank you baby! Probably the best Valentine's gift I've ever gotten."

"Damn I'm good huh?" Carlos laughed and nuzzled her. Rachel smiled and pressed their foreheads together. Before Carlos could say anything the doorbell rang and Rachel ran to the door ripping it open. "HI JAMES!" She jumped and hugged him, then Becca, she hugged Dawn and Kendall, Logan and Zoey, and closed the door. All the girls were giggling to each other huddled in a corner to speak while the guys sat on the sofa completely confused.

"Do you have any idea what's going on?" Kendall asked, running his fingers through his hair.

"A group gift apparently. Could you guys get it out of your ladies?" Carlos asked, leaning towards James and Logan.

"Not a word." James sighed.

"She actually wouldn't speak at all because she can't keep a secret, so nope." Logan leaned back on the sofa. The four girls ran back over, reaching into the box and pulling out a pair of swim trunks for each of the guys.

"Merry Christmas!" They beamed, throwing the shorts at them. Eyebrows raised, they looked at the shorts and mumbled a quiet thank you in return. Dawn snorted and reached into the box, pulling out an envelope while Becca reached in and grabbed a mini inflatable palm tree, handing it to James. Dawn opened the envelope, pulled out the tickets and handed one to each of the guys.

"Six a.m. flight to… TO HAWAII?!" Kendall's jaw dropped, looking up at his girlfriend.

"To Honolulu actually babe." Dawn smirked. The boys all stared at their tickets with their jaws dropped.

"Yeah so we figured since you boys love surfing and the outdoors so much, why not go someplace that offers some of the best outdoor activities right?" Zoey smiled squeezing Logans' arm, who grinned and kissed her. James smiled at Becca and pulled her into a hug, letting her sit on his lap.

"You're quiet…" Rachel mumbled nervously, staring at Carlos. He looked up at her and grinned as usual, pulling her into a tight hug.

"This is great Rachel! Hell of a surprise I can't believe you guys pulled this together and managed not to say anything!"

"We're clever girls." She smiled and kissed his forehead, watching his hands twirl the ticket in between his fingers. Carlos looked at her and grinned, kissing her on the lips.

"This is a wonderful gift baby thank you… I'll give you your Christmas gift later."

"Later? Why! I don't like suspense…"

"Because I know you don't like suspense." He chuckled and ruffled her hair. Rachel rolled her eyes and sat between his legs on the floor, arms wrapped around his calves.

"So, did you read that letter Travis gave you yet?" Dawn asked. Rachel groaned throwing her head back, which hit Carlos rather hard on his privates. He yelled and put his hand there, leaning over and gasping as Rachel slid away with wide eyes.

"Oh my god I'm so so so sorry Carlos!"

"Wow, Rachel gives him head, and it's quite literal." James laughed hysterically. Everyone started cracking up, even Carlos who was laughing pain, shooting him the middle finger. Rachel turned red and threw a pillow at him. While Carlos continued to hold himself in pain, she glared at Dawn.

"No, I didn't read the letter."

"Well can I read it then?"

"….No what the hell?"

"Well if you have nothing to be ashamed of and you really love Carlos then you won't mind if I read the letter because it can't have anything that would ruin your relationship. So. Give it to me."

"You can be such a little pain in the ass. It's in my room go find it."

"Sweet. Gossip time." Dawn got up from Kendall's lap and ran to her room to grab the letter. After searching for a few minutes and knocking a few things down, which made Rachel cringe, she ran back out with the letter in her hand like an excited child. She resumed her spot on his lap and ripped the envelope open, tossing it to the side. Everyone stared at her as she started to read it to herself. "What?"

"You should read that out loud." James nodded, eager for the gossip.

"Oh yeah, I'd love to hear it." Carlos sat up, leaning back in his seat eyes fixated on the letter. Dawn nodded slowly and cleared her throat.

"_Dear Rachel,_

_If you opened the letter and got this far, then that's a pretty good start for us mending our relationship. I know I mistreated you and I was a horrible boyfriend, but I was just a dumb teenager looking to stick his dick somewhere. I've missed you every day since we stopped being together. I moved out to LA just so I could find you and rekindle what we once had. I loved you then, and I still love you now. It hurts to see you with that Carlos guy, come on, he's not your type. I know you, he doesn't. I know you like your guys to be over six feet tall, sarcastic, protective, smart, a gentleman to romance you and take you out like a princess. Not a midget member of some dumb boyband. Look, I'm not going to hide how I feel about you if I see you around him, that's just not how it's going to be. So let's stop kidding around here and get things back to the way they used to be. I can take you out on real dates, fine dining, I'll treat you like a princess._

_Love Always,_

_Travis_

Well what a fucking tool". Dawn snorted, tossing the letter to Carlos before Rachel could get to it. Carlos read it over, visibly angry and offended.

"So, your type is the tall asshole?" Kendall asked, raising his eyebrows. Rachel shook her head in frustration.

"No! If that was the case do you think I'd be with Carlos? I adore him with all my heart if I wasn't in love with Carlos I wouldn't be with him."

"But why'd you keep the letter?" Logan asked.

"Because I wanted to know what it read I was curious. Look. How about this?" Rachel snatched the letter from Carlos' hand and walked to the kitchen. She turned on one of the burners of the stove and let the paper grasp the flame. The paper quickly lit up into flames and she held it over the sink, letting it burn.

"There are we all happy?" She leaned against the counter letting the page burn. Carlos' eyes widened and he jumped over the couch running to the kitchen. "MIRA!" Rachel looked down quickly and saw a piece of the paper had fallen onto her dish rag and the dish rag lit on fire. She screamed and dropped the burning paper into the sink, throwing the water on. Carlos quickly threw the dish rag into the sink letting the water extinguish the flames.

"Well, I say we're all happy. She almost set herself and the apartment on fire for our little baby. I approve, what about you guys?" James looked to Kendall and Logan who seemed to nod in agreement.

"These guys are so weird…" Becca said, leaning towards Zoey but saying it loud enough for James to hear. He quickly turned to her and raised an eyebrow, she mimicked his movement. James quickly grabbed a pillow, raising it above his head. Becca ran to the lounge chair grabbing another pillow.

"JAMES DIAMOND WHAT HAPPENED LAST TIME THERE WAS A PILLOW FIGHT IN MY APARTMENT? PUT IT DOWN OR I WILL SET YOUR HAIR ON FIRE!" Rachel yelled. James quickly dropped the pillow, and smacked the other out of Becca's hands. Instead he pulled her onto his lap and tickled her until she couldn't breathe.

Rachel sighed shaking her head. It went from a lovely morning to almost setting her kitchen on fire and James ruining another piece of furniture. She turned to Carlos who shook his head laughing.

"Oh what's so funny there?"

"You have such bad luck baby." Carlos laughed kissing her neck sweetly. Rachel shrugged and leaned into him, watching the other three couples. "So, what's my surprise?" He groaned and lightly shoved her to the living room.

"Okay, your surprise, the girls are going to take you out while the guys and I set up your date. No more questions because the girls don't know. So goooo." Carlos pushed her out the door after she grabbed her keys and phone.

The four girls, unsure of what was going on shrugged and took Rachel out to the mall, where she bought drastic amounts of video games, soda, snacks, and a few goofy t-shirts. The girls wandered the mall, gushing about what they think he could be planning.

"I bet it's a sex chamber." Dawn shrugged.

"Wow Dawn…you went from shy 'I don't drink' on tour girl to 'downing shots and thinking about sex 24/7 girl'."

"Hey, once I had Kendall's hips everything changed." The girls laughed and continued to go shopping until James called Becca and told her to bring Rachel back. While the boys slipped out of the apartment only leaving Carlos there the girls drove back to Rachel's apartment so she could experience her late Christmas gift from Carlos. They left her at the door, then they were off on their own. Rachel walked in and stopped in her tracks. Carlos stood there wearing a hulk t shirt and sweatpants, with a Santa cap on. He was holding a batman t shirt and sweatpants, a small red box, as well as a Santa cap for Rachel. Not only was the apartment re-decorated to look like a Christmas extravaganza, it was very reminiscent to their very first date, where they wore superhero sweats and watched movies. Rachel walked in more and her eyes watered, Carlos had made it so it was exactly like their first date. The same movies were there, plus a dozen or so more for variety, bags of gummy bears and assorted treats were everywhere.

"Carlos…oh my god…like our first date…"

"This was my plan for our Christmas together in the beginning but being on tour I couldn't… so I figured we'd go back in time today." Carlos grinned handing her the pile, taking the box away. "So get changed, and hurry back." He kissed her cheek and Rachel dropped her bags on the floor, running to the bedroom to put on the sweats and the hat. When she walked back out Carlos was leaning against the sofa, holding the box in his hand.

"So, we've been together 9 months now right?"

"Yeah…." Rachel nodded slowly staring at him. Carlos smiled a bit, "I gotta say, these have been the best nine months of my life."

"Mine too…"

"Even with our fighting, and how stubborn we can be… Everything that happened just made us stronger together." He cupped her face and kissed her before opening the box. When Rachel looked down her jaw dropped. Carlos lifted the ring out of the box, it was a silver band, with the Incredible Hulk radiation symbols lining the band, and the top of the ring had the bat symbol, lined with small diamonds.

"Don't panic, it's not an engagement ring." Carlos laughed seeing the color on her face drain and watched his speechless girlfriend look between him and the ring frantically. "It's a promise ring, because I love you very much, and I know you're the one for me." He slid the ring on her right ring finger and grinned. Rachel wiped the tears from her eyes and sniffled staring at the ring.

"Carlos! We have the most un-orthodox weirdest relationship with each other with scary verbal fights and superheroes and goofing off as the basis of our relationship, but I love it! And I absolutely love and adore you and I'm glad you're my osito…thank you so much this is the greatest gift… I've ever gotten." Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him before smiling and going back to hugging him. Carlos grinned, hugging her and carrying her to the sofa to sit down.

"I love you too lunita, and I'm glad you like it. The guy at the store looked at me like I was crazy, but I knew you'd like it."

"Cause we're the Hulk and Batgirl. "Rachel laughed, wiping the last of her happy tears.

"God that's a weird couple isn't it?"

"Suits us perfectly." She grinned and leaned over to kiss him again.


	16. Payback's A Bitch

**Rachel's POV**

Okay, so don't think I ever forgot about those tour pranks, because I didn't. Well, I did, but Dawn reminded me that I said we should get those guys back, and it was time to do so. I spent a week planning this and it better be the best damn prank in the world I am going to get these guys so bad. Dawn and I got Becca and Zoey in on the prank, they couldn't pass up an opportunity like this.

Alright, so let me explain. Last week the boys were busy recording during the day and late into the night, so the girls and I went to their house and took measurements of their stairs…

We bought dark brown tubing and had it cut open so we could lay it over the staircase, converting it to a slide, which we finished doing about an hour ago. After that we poured water and soap on it to make it extra slippery. At the bottom of the staircase slide is a huge pile of dirt, which they will slide into. Then, even after all that, Becca is going to hit them with water balloons filled with kool aid. Oh yeah. Fruity, sticky. A bitch to clean up. Dawn is dressed up as one of the nurses from Silent Hill, standing outside of Kendall's door, because he is furthest from the staircase. I'm going to be in the bathroom, right beside Logan's bedroom. Oh yeah, that motherfucker thought it was funny to use a Freddy glove? Well it's going down.

Since James and Carlos' rooms are right by the staircase, they're going to be heading down that slide. Zoey decided to dress up as the grim reaper to scare whoever comes out of the room last into going down the staircase. Logan usually always wakes up first and walks to the bathroom, it's like his ritual. Oh how he's going to regret that. Now, everyone is in position, Becca is downstairs, Dawn is standing outside Kendall's room, I'm hiding in the bathroom, dressed as the chick from the grudge. Oh yes, with my dark hair we straightened it to make sure it was pin straight. Bought a white dress, put on some black lipstick, made my skin paler, and we're good to scare. Currently I'm lying in the tub with the shower curtain closed…oh…wait. Shit. I really hope I don't see Logan's dick I hope I'm quick enough to scare him before he whips it out.

Fuck maybe I should have put Zoey in here.

THE DOOR KNOB IS TURNING.

Once the door was shut again, I'm positive Logan is inside. I pushed the shower curtain to the side loud enough so hopefully that would stop him from taking anything out, and it did. I crawled out of the tub, pulling myself out and Logan screamed so loud I thought he was dying. He backed up towards the door and I kept crawling towards him. I could hear Kendall screaming, and what sounded like Dawn laughing hysterically. Then I could hear Becca screaming as loud as possible in an attempt to lure the other two down the stairs. A loud thud and I could hear Carlos yell down the stairs. Then I heard James' girlish shriek, and I assume he went down the slide too. I stopped crawling towards Logan and let myself fall on the floor laughing. He stared down at me dumbfounded, rubbing the back of his neck and gripping the counter.

"Rachel?"

"Payback's a bitch." I smiled. He shook his head letting out a long breath.

"Holy crap….you nearly gave me a heart attack what the hell!"

"Sorry Logie-Bear, but I had to prank you guys back." Logan shook his head and pulled me to my feet, we walked out of the bathroom to see Dawn clutching her sides, laughing hysterically while holding her mask in her left hand. Kendall was pinching the bridge of his nose with his eye shut. Dawn definitely scared the crap out of him. I grinned, then walked over to the banister and leaned over with Zoey who turned around taking her mask off and giggling while giving Logan a kiss. Carlos and James were lying in a pile of dirt covered in Kool-Aid and remnants of water balloons. Becca looked up and waved giving a thumbs up. When the two boys looked up they jumped again.

"RACHEL!?"

"Hi guys!"

"Baby what the hell!?" Carlos sat up trying not to slip.

"This is revenge for pranking me all those times on tour. Consider us even now, BIIIIIIIITCH!" I threw my hands up, then went to the bathroom to take off all the make-up.

Oh I'm not cleaning that mess up, fuck that. They're going to do it.

**Three Hours Later**

They actually cleaned up the mess! HA. SUCKERS!

**No POV**

After the boys cleaned up the mess, and themselves, they went upstairs to Carlos' room where the girls were gathered. The four boys peeked in to see what they were doing, and were rather thankful that they weren't in their scary outfits and decided to change into normal clothes. The girls were huddled around a computer that had music blaring.

"Rachel seriously?" Becca laughed.

"Dude I got this I can so rap it."

"We're not doubting, that…but you really want to?"

"Yes. I. Do." Carlos shook his head watching his girlfriend read the lyrics on screen for 'Look At Me Now' trying to rap Busta Rhymes' part along to the track recording. When the part was over she stood up throwing her arms in the air. "AND WHAT?!"

The guys clapped in the doorway, Rachel turned around and chuckled, waving.

"Heeey Ositoooo…."

"Oh, now you wanna call me Osito and be all sweet after scaring us to death?" Carlos walked over with his arms crossed over his chest. Rachel looked at him then nodded. He shook his head and turned away, pretending to be mad. Rachel pouted and walked behind him, giving him a big bear hug. Carlos started to walk away, dragging her as he did so. Rachel growled and lightly kicked him in the butt. Carlos quickly turned around and picked her up bridal style making her laugh and drape her arms around his neck. "Now what?"

"I should throw you in the pool." He narrowed his eyes.

"I can't swim."

"Yeah, you're so lucky you can't." Carlos shook his head and tossed her on the bed, Rachel bounced right off the bed, much to his surprise.

"AWWW DUDE! MY ASS!"

"Sorry baby!" He laughed hysterically helping her up, everyone was cracking up at the scene.

"My god you two are crazy." James laughed, casually draping an arm around Becca's shoulders.

"Oh… we know." Rachel smiled. "So are you guys excited for Honolulu next week? Huh?"

"Actually I am super excited, we need to do cliff diving." Logan nodded.

"Don't forget surfing.." James added.

"I just want to eat the food." Rachel shrugged.

"We'll do that too I'm sure." Zoey smiled.

"Alright so, this was all your idea?" Kendall turned to Rachel, who nodded, sitting back on the bed and letting her feet dangle off the side. "So where did you come up with this crazy shit!?"

"I watch so much television, oh, and I may be an absolute pansy that's easy to scare, but it is so fun to do something scary. So. Yeah. I went horror movie on your asses. Originally we were all going to dress up like if we were murdered and lie in your beds but we figured that would be too much."

The guys all blinked looking at each other, then at Carlos. Carlos' eyes were wide staring at Rachel. He slowly started edging away from her on the bed. She quickly jumped and grabbed his arm, cackling like an evil witch. "Oh my god what's wrong with you today?" He laughed.

"I gave her redbull and two cans of Rockstar Energy drink." Dawn said, not looking away from the computer screen.

"Why would you do that?!"

"Said she hadn't had it in a while, felt bad."

"Sugar's good." Rachel grinned, Carlos sighed shaking his head and wrapped his arms around her. "I just cannot wait for Hawaii."

**Hawaii**

"Hey guys, I just got lei'd." James grinned walking into Carlos and Rachel's room wearing his swim trunks and a lei around his neck. Carlos looked up and shook his head.

"He's been saying that in every room we've walked into." Becca shook her head, standing outside the bathroom where Rachel was putting on her bathing suit. "He finds it _so_ amusing."

"It is, because I got lei'd."

"Well you're not getting l-a-i-d if you keep using that joke James." James pouted and muttered to Carlos he would get laid anyway.

"So is anyone else ready?" Carlos asked grabbing his shades.

"Loges and Zo went down to the beach to get a good spot, Kendall and Dawn are having sex." James looked down and groaned, "Really Carlos? The speedos again? Put it away!"

"Hey, I like the speedos." Rachel chuckled, leaving the bathroom in a dark purple halter bikini.

"Wow, someone's not shy anymore huh? Last summer it was shorts and a tank!" James commented. Rachel shrugged, she looked down on the scars at her thighs then back up.

"Well, no more of that, because I can wear a bikini, I'm young, I have to do it before I'm 70 and everything is on the floor."

"…..That is really a gross site I'm leaving before I throw up." James shook his head grabbing the board to leave.

"He thinks he'll be pretty forever." Becca chuckled, running after James.

"You look beautiful lunita." Carlos smiled and kissed her, grabbing his surf board. "Ready to learn to swim?"

"Oh god no that's going to be a disaster."

"Baby, I am an experienced scuba div—"

"Don't care."

"Do you not trust me?"

"I trust you, I don't trust the ocean."

"You'll become one with the ocean don't worry." Carlos held her hand and the pair walked down to the beach where they spotted the two couples. Zoey was already in the water with Becca, the two of them gathering shells. James and Logan were getting their boards ready.

"Have fun." Rachel kissed his cheek and ran away to the water kicking it up to the other two girls. Eventually Dawn and Kendall joined them and were surfing. When the girls started to go further out and swim to the guys, Rachel walked out of the water and rested on the sand to get a tan.

"Rach come on!" Kendall yelled waving his arms to get her attention.

"I'M GOOD!"

"No, we're going to go up there!" He pointed up to the cliff. Dawn, Logan, and Kendall were getting out of the water. She shrugged and got up to follow them up the cliff. Hell, she doesn't have to jump off the cliff, all she has to do is watch and take in the pretty view. As they were walking up to the top, Rachel grabbed a flower from a tree and looked around wondering where to put it. She stuck the stem of the flower into the back of Kendall's trunks without pulling the band. Dawn laughed hysterically, Kendall and Logan turned around to see what was so funny, but the girls just shrugged and looked away while Kendall walked with a bright pink flower sticking out of his shorts.

When they reached the diving point they looked over the edge. They could see the clear blue water and Zoey floating on Logan's surfboard while holding on to her own. James and Becca were sharing a board, trying to see if they could surf together, Carlos sat on his board looking up at his friends.

"Rach are you gonna jump!?"

"Hell no!" She called back. She could see Carlos shake his head and she rolled her eyes.

"Come down then you can slip!"

"I'm just looking at the view, chill your nips!"

"Alright well I'm going first.." Logan took a few steps back, then ran off the edge of the cliff diving in. The splash was huge, water getting all over Carlos. When Logan resurfaced he was grinning and getting water thrown at him by Carlos. Rachel stepped at the edge to peer over.

"Don't be such a pussy." Dawn looked at Rachel who shook her head. "Come on it's fun!" Rachel leaned over, when she was leaning Dawn patted Rachel's back. Rachel didn't expect it, she lost her footing and slipped forward.

"Oh shit!" Dawn went to grab her but missed. "CARLOS!"

Rachel hit the water head first, it was so clear and beautiful underneath she probably would have appreciated it more if she wasn't panicking. She flailed her arms and legs, the feeling of being underwater completely confusing and scary. _Wait I can swim right? Natural human instinct should kick in right now so I can swim and get to safety OH MY GOD I CAN'T EVEN FUCKING FLOAT! _

Luckily for her Carlos quickly dove under and grabbed her around the waist, swiftly pulling her up. When they breached the surface Rachel gasped for air, spitting up water and desperately clutching Carlos' surfboard.

"Sorry girlfriend!"

"FUCK YOU DUDE!"

"YOU'RE CLUMSY NOT MY FAULT!" Dawn shook her head then took a few steps back before diving in herself. Rachel glanced at Carlos who was staring at her, his face clearly saying 'I told you so'.

"Okay, don't say I told you so… thanks for..diving."

"I told you I would save you right? Now, swimming lesson number one. When Carlos tells you to come back down because you can't swim and you're incredibly clumsy, what do you do?"

"Fall in the water so your incredibly hot boyfriend saves you?"

"Close enough." Carlos laughed and kissed her. "No but seriously we need to fix this so I don't have to worry about you dying, so lesson number one…." Carlos proceeded to teach Rachel how to swim, who realized the water can be quite fun if you can swim.

"No kick your feet more up."

"I AM KICKING!"

"It's like you're walking…"

"YOU DO IT IF IT'S SO EASY!" Carlos raised an eyebrow, then shrugged, swimming away from her, her eyes widened. "OH MY GOD NO COME BACK!"

Oh yeah, they have a fun week ahead of them.


	17. Parental Units

"You know? I feel like we should put sand in the buns." Dawn shrugged, holding sticks of hotdogs over the fire. That night the gang decided to make a bonfire on the beach. However it had gotten pretty cold, so the guys were at the hotel getting sweaters, and beverages to bring back down while the girls were making food. They were being little brats the ladies, the boys were currently on their third trip back to the hotel. First it was for hotdogs and bread, then it was for ingredients to make s'mores, and to bring towels or blankets to sit down on, now it's for sweaters and drinks. What brats.

"Umm that might be a little much!" Zoey chuckled, turning the hotdogs. Dawn glanced at Rachel who shook her head no. Dawn sighed, cooking the food and whistling to herself. Becca laughed as she set up the blankets all around the fire so everyone could sit and relax. Rachel set up eight plates getting ready to serve the masses.

"Hey they're back!" Becca got up and ran over to help James carrying the drinks over. Rachel looked over and chuckled seeing Carlos holding her guitar strapped across his back, Kendall had his as well. Rachel got up and took her guitar from him and zipping up one of his sweaters.

"Had to bring Castiel?"

"Bonfires need guitars." Carlos smiled, oh yes. Rachel named her guitar Castiel. Don't ask….

"Very true, alrighty sit down osito it's hotdog and pepsi time!" The guys all sat down while Dawn and Rachel set up an assembly line with Dawn assembling hotdogs and passing them around. By the time they got the chance to eat everyone else had finished their treats. Kendall started to strum on his guitar playing random chords. Rachel scarfed down her hotdog and grabbed her guitar. The two of them looked at each other suspiciously, wondering who would start playing first. Rachel started playing the song first, Kendall tilted his head.

"I know that song…. All Time Low right?"

"Remembering Sunday." Rachel nodded, Kendall straightened up and began to play the song as well as sing, while Rachel played and quietly sang background.

"Sounds like it's describing Dawn." Logan chuckled.

"HEY!" Dawn pouted and threw Logan back into the sand. Logan just lay there laughing at his fun comment. Dawn rolled her eyes and watched her boyfriend and best friend sing and play guitar.

"Oh this is my favorite part! It sounds so pretty!" Becca squealed and grabbed onto James' bicep as Rachel sang the girl's small section in the song. When that was over the two of them high fived and looked around.

"Any requests?"

"Dreidel song!" James grinned. Rachel shrugged, "DREIDEL DREIDEL DREIDEL I MADE YOU OUT OF CLAY! DREIDEL DREIDEL DREIDEL…I'll play with you all day?"

"Close enough." He shrugged and laughed. The group of friends spent most of that night singing along to both ridiculous and normal songs and rocking out. Later they put the guitars away and settled on making s'mores. Carlos dubbed himself s'mores champion, so he was in charge of explaining how they should be made properly.

"OH MY GOD MY MARSHMALLOW CAUGHT FIRE!" Zoey screamed trying to blow out the fire, while frantically shaking the skewer the marshmallow was on. The marshmallow flew off the skewer and back into the fire. Everyone stared at her wide eyed.

"Dude you had a flaming marshmallow, you could kill someone that way." James joked.

"I know! I'm sorry!"

"It's cool as long as you don't get the hair." James flipped his hair, Becca shook her head and leaned over, tousling it and ruining it. He slowly looked down at her, pushed her into the sand, then went back to enjoying his s'more. Carlos laughed at the two of them and looked to his right to see Rachel licking melted chocolate off of her thumb. She smiled and waved at him, chocolate dripping onto her thigh, marshmallow stuck to her cheek. Rachel let out a frustrated sigh, and continued to eat her sandwich, it was too good to stop every time, she had to finish it.

"I love you." Carlos smiled looking at her. Rachel blinked a few times, swallowing the gooey chocolate goodness before answering. "I love you too! That was random."

"I know, but it was needed" He leaned over and kissed the spot that had melted marshmallow on her cheek. Rachel giggled and playfully shoved him away. Carlos grabbed her and pulled her down as he fell and Rachel turned into him, wrapping her arms around his waist and resting her head on his stomach.

"Ha she trapped you." Logan remarked.

"I know, Koala Arm of Love Trap level 5." Carlos nodded, stroking her hair. As the gang continued to joke around by the fire, Carlos checked to see if Rachel was asleep, by the way her legs were twisted and her hips were pointed, in a direction that seemed un-human, he could tell she was knocked out.

"So uhhh, I did something and I'm not sure if Rachel will kill me or not." Carlos looked around at the group. James eyed him suspiciously.

"Dude… what uh….what exactly did you do?"

"I got my parents tickets to fly down here and they should be here tomorrow." Kendall and Logan's beverages shot out of their mouths and into the fire. Dawn started laughing hysterically, Zoey and Becca stared with wide eyes. "What?! Is it that bad?!"

"Dude you need to tell her your parents are coming in!" James shouted.

"But I thought it would be a cool surprise so she can meet them!"

"No girl wants to be surprised when meeting her boyfriend's parents. It's fucking scary!" Dawn said, while also laughing hysterically.

"Especially with your dad Carlos, he's pretty intimidating." Kendall nodded slowly.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad right?"

**The Next Day**

"YOUR PARENTS ARE COMING AND YOU DIDN'T TELL ME!? OH MY GOD!" Rachel ran out of the bathroom in her robe, hair soaking wet as she frantically looked through her clothes for something nice and sweet to wear. "CARLOS YOU NEED TO TELL ME THESE THINGS OH MY GOD!"

"Baby why are you freaking out?"

"IT'S YOUR PARENTS! What if they think I'm a whore?! Or want to kill me for getting you involved with that whole Calvin situation oh my god they're going to eat me alive."

"Baby stop worrying." Carlos wrapped his arms around her, which was a difficult task to do because she kept moving or twitching in anxiety. "they'll love you just as much as I do okay?"

"oh my god it's not like I can even bake something and butter them up." Rachel pulled out of his grasp and ran back to her clothes to look for something nice. All Carlos could do was laugh at her and her anxiety over meeting them. It's not like his dad would interrogate her or anything.

"Okay Carlos do I look like a stupid whore in this?" Rachel faced him, she was wearing her white one shoulder dress, with the bright blue belt and blue flats, her hair was picked up into a wet bun.

"No you look beautiful."

"Okay I should change—"

"Stop." Carlos yanked her away from the bag, dragging her out the room. "You look fine, stop worrying. They should be here any minute we'll wait for them in the lobby." As she was dragged out of the room, she saw James peak out of his room to see them off. He grinned and gave Rachel a thumbs up, while she desperately mouthed 'help me'. When they walked into the lobby Carlos' smile grew four sizes larger. He walked over to his mom and dad, pulling them into a big bear hug. Rachel awkwardly stood behind him, her heart pounding as she glanced as his mother and father.

"Papi, mom! How was the flight?"

"Pretty good, can't complain, so, who's this?" His dad peered behind Carlos, Rachel felt her skin get hot.

"Ah, well this is Rachel my girlfriend. Rach that's my mom Sylvia, and my dad I call him Papi—"

"Officer Garcia." He stuck his hand out, Rachel relaxed a bit _Officer? Alright, I got this shit in the bag I know how law enforcement works._ She shook his hand then looked between the two parents.

"Nice to meet the both of you! Let me help you with your bags." She bent down and picked up Sylvia's bags while Carlos grabbed his dad's. The elevator ride was quiet, Carlos glanced over and saw Rachel's hands shaking as she held the bags. He learned over and kissed her on the cheek, she smiled a bit and stared down as they left the elevator, walking his parents to their room. Once they got there they put their bags in their closets. Officer Garcia wasted no time to speak to Rachel.

"So Rachel, Carlos has told us a lot about you, but I want to find out some information for myself… have a seat." He gestured to the recliner by the TV set, Rachel walked over and had a seat while Carlos groaned.

"Papi don't interrogate my girlfriend."

"It's not an interrogation it's just a simple question and answer, go talk to your mom, catch up with her." He pulled a chair to sit in front of Rachel, staring her down.

"Do you love my son?"

"I do, I'm madly in love with Carlos."

"Si? My boy has come a long way you know, I'd hate to see him lose himself over a girl that's just taking him for a ride."

"Officer Garcia I'm in no way taking Carlos along just for a ride. I love your son I think he's the sweetest, most caring genuine guy I could ever find, I would never find someone nearly as wonderful as Carlos. I don't plan on giving him up any time soon and I hope you'll be able to see how much we love each other."

Carlos and Sylvia were standing in the bathroom with their heads poking out to listen to the interrogation that was taking place.

"She's handling herself well." His mother commented.

"I know, I'm surprised." He whispered quietly.

"So what do your parents do Rachel? Where do you come from?"

"Both my parents were corrections officers. My dad died in a riot and my mom is retired." Rachel crossed her legs, staring at him.

"That would explain why you're not shaking in your seat at this like other people Carlos knows…"

"I'm used to the interrogation tactics. I also have a brother, he's eight years older than myself with a wife and daughter. Carlos got along with my family very well, and I hope I can get along with his just as well." Officer Garcia stared at the young girl. She didn't seem to be the typical LA girl he was worried his son would meet.

"Where are you from? Your accent is funny."

"I have an accent?! I'm from New York…" Rachel thought in her head, _Do I have a Brooklyn Accent? That's impossible!... Oh fuck do I not hear my own accent?_

"You do. Where are you from?"

"Family is Puerto Rican."

_Okay, so my son is seeing a Latin girl, okay, keeping it in that racial branch.._

"Okay. Hijo, Sylvia. You can stop spying." Carlos and his mom stepped out of the bathroom, glancing between him and Rachel. Rachel stood up, as did Officer Garcia and they shook hands.

"I see no problem _so far_. She seems like a nice girl." Rachel grinned and Carlos smiled wide, draping an arm around his mom and girlfriend.

"I'm glad Papi, did you guys eat? Because we can all go grab breakfast together or…"

"Of course we're going to grab breakfast, where do you think you get your appetite from?" He patted his hand on Carlos' head and walked out of the room. The four of them went to the lobby and sat around a small circular table, watching the palm trees sway while listening to the sound of waves while enjoying their breakfast together.

"So, how did you two meet?" Sylvia asked. Rachel and Carlos glanced at each other smiling.

"I'll tell them." Carlos grinned wiping his mouth and setting the napkin down. "So we were on tour together, her band was opening up for ours, and uh, we really started talking when the tour was about to kick off, heading towards our busses..."

_Flashback_

_Carlos and James were dragging their luggage along the barren airport strip with Logan and Kendall following behind. The two of them were walking towards the group of tour busses that were lined up for their summer European tour. Their goofing off stopped when they heard a girl yelling. They turned their heads to see a brunette chasing a hat in the wind._

"_NO! DAMN IT THAT'S MY GOOD HAT!" First Carlos' eyes were drawn to her legs that were running along the blacktop covered in a pair of bright red and black pinstripe shorts. Then he looked up to see her face, so concentrated on getting her hat, hair flying wildly in the wind. Behind her were three gentleman, two laughing hysterically, unable to keep themselves up, and another who looked like he didn't want to be there at all. The hat flew up then sank. Carlos pushed his bag forward and let it stand on its own as he reached forward to grab it. This all happened at the same time she jumped forward to grab it, tripping over his bag and hitting the ground, with no hat. Holding her hat, his eyes were wide while his three friends had to stifle their laughter._

"_Holy… are you okay?" He knelt down to help her up, she nodded, embarrassed._

"_I'm fine I'm extremely clumsy…umm and that's my hat."_

"_And I'm Carlos."_

"_Oh, yeah my name is Rachel." She nodded as she was pulled up to her feet, taking the hat Carlos was handing her. "Oh, Big Time Rush right?" The boys nodded, "Awesome, I'm Rachel Savage I'm opening for you guys."_

"_If you can live long enough for the first show…" James remarked. Rachel turned and looked up at James. _

"_Oh, har har har, so funny, also a valid point." Then she turned back to Carlos, shaking her head with a laugh, "Umm, so yeah, thanks for my hat and helping me up uhh..I'll see you around Carlos."_

"_Yeah, see ya." Rachel patted his shoulder then ran off, holding the hat on top of her head. Carlos grinned watching her run away to her bus. James elbowed him, "Pretty great looking huh?"_

"_Yeah she is…"_

"_I meant the bus." James smirked looking down at Carlos. Carlos narrowed his eyes and elbowed him, walking to the side of the bus to put his luggage in."_

"I like to think that hat brought us together." Rachel chuckled, sipping her orange juice.

"Aw, isn't that so cute?!" Sylvia cooed. Officer Garcia nodded, stuffing his face just like Carlos was now doing.

"So cute." He continued to eat, Rachel glanced at Carlos, who grinned and winked before staring his plate down.

_Okay, this isn't going to be too bad._


	18. Way Too Scary

**Super big special awesome thanks to zstories77 because my dumbass was stuck after the Hawaii thing AAAAAAAAAAAAAND totally helped me with this idea soooo credits to you!. Also thanks to wordsandwonders whom I did not mention in the last chapter, I feel like an asshole, and as usual Carlo'sCupcakes because she reviews AALLLL my lovely chapters in pretty much 90% of my stories. You MUST check hers out, holy crap are they awesome/hot/friggin' phenomenal. Sweet.**

The trip to Hawaii was an amazing experience for all of them. Rachel not only learned how to swim, but was also able to meet Carlos' parents. Luckily for her, they approved of the young lady she was dating, so Rachel felt a lot less stressed out after meeting them.

When they returned from Hawaii it was back to business as usual. The boys went straight to recording, while Dawn and Rachel went to finish their own album, as well as do a few radio interviews with the other half of their band. Rick and Drake were on bad terms with Rachel before the trip, so before anything else could get done the three of them had to make up. Thankfully, it didn't turn into a whole awful ordeal. Rachel explained to them the whole situation between her and Travis, apparently Travis told them she had broken his heart, a completely false story. The two males understood and hugged her, saying they had missed her, then at the radio show continued to tease and bother her on the air. Some friendships are just so loving.

Now Rachel and Carlos were unable to see each other for an entire week. The two of them were so busy with their clashing schedules that it really left no time for the two of them. It was Sunday, they had just gone to play mini-golf and after their busy work week they just felt so exhausted. Carlos parked the jeep in front of her apartment and the two of them were dragging themselves up the stairs.

"So what do you want to do lunita?" Carlos questioned, walking behind his girlfriend on the narrow staircase. Rachel shrugged dragging her body up the stairs.

"I'm exhausted baby, want to make some sandwiches and watch TV? Oh, James is gonna come over for a bit. He has a date with Becca but he's bored so he's gonna come here until he has to go pick her up."

"Sounds like a plan. As long as he doesn't eat our sandwiches." He smiled walking behind her, and when the two arrived at the floor her apartment was on he felt relieved, he couldn't wait to eat and just relax on the sofa. He bumped into Rachel who was frozen standing by the door. Carlos lifted his head from the ground to see what was the road block, Travis stood there, leaning against the wall holding a flower. "The hell are you doing here?"

Travis ignored him, holding the flower out to Rachel, she shook her head and Travis sighed. "Rach can I come in?"

"I don't think that's such a good idea." Carlos glared, opening the door for Rachel with his spare key and going inside. Rachel followed in, "Can you at least come outside?"

"No Travis.." Rachel shook her head and turned back around to enter, but Travis grabbed her arm and yanked her out causing her to stumble and be caught by him. Carlos had turned around to pull her back but Travis was already pleading with her.

"Rachel please, I can't stop thinking about you! You're always on my mind and I need you back in my life. I love you Rachel and I don't know what I'll be able to do without you in my life. There's been a hole in my life ever since you left…" Rachel's eyes darted behind Travis to see Carlos standing at the open door. His eyes seemed to darken and it was making Rachel scared. Carlos had a temper, but when it came to other men it seemed to be even worse, it was as though he turned into his own version of the Incredible Hulk. Travis was enjoying this himself, he purposely left the door open so Carlos could hear him plead with his girlfriend. So Carlos could stand there hurt and ashamed as Rachel would say yes as he hoped.

"Travis, no okay? Just no! I want you to leave my friends alone, stop bothering Rick and Drake about us.. you know what? There is no us! Leave them alone, leave me alone, and stop being such an asshole in front of Carlos because I love him and nothing will change that." Carlos smiled a bit, turning around to go sit down, he was happy about what he heard his girlfriend say and he knew that punk little bastard wouldn't get her. Rachel pushed past him to walk inside but Travis pulled her back, holding both of her arms lightly.

"Rachel I'm not letting go until you tell me you love me and you'll dump him and come back to me…please."

"Travis that's not happening."

"Then maybe this will change your mind." He pulled her to his body and planted a hard kiss on her lips.

"MMPH!" Rachel tried pushing on his chest to get him off of her, but she wasn't strong enough. Carlos turned around and his eyes seemed to get as dark as the night. He stormed over, shoving Travis hard into the wall which made Rachel fall backwards onto the ground. Carlos punched him once in the face, pushing him against the wall.

"Listen asshole, Rachel is _my_ girlfriend! Not yours! Don't you ever try to kiss her again. As a matter of fact I don't want to see you near her again. If I hear from her, or anybody else that you're coming up to her I'm gonna put your sorry as in a coma for life do you hear me?!" Carlos was so enraged, when Rachel stood up she couldn't believe what she has seeing. Even with the Calvin situation, how Carlos was behaving right now scared her.

"I'm not scared of you, munchkin." Travis glared, trying to get out of Carlos' grip. "Rachel loves me more than you! I've known her for years, we have history, you don't. I know she'll come back to me." Carlos pulled Travis from the wall and threw him to the wall opposite of them. He raised his fist to punch him but Travis pushed him off and kicked him in the knee. Carlos growled and punched Travis in the stomach, then he went for his face. Rachel yelled for him to stop and even grabbed at his arm, but Carlos pulled away. Carlos punched Travis again, then again and again, before he could hit him once more James quickly swooped in pushing Carlos into the apartment. On the floor, bloody nose and a split lip Travis looked up at Rachel.

"Can you at least meet me tomorrow so we can talk alone? Maybe at Starbucks or a diner?" Rachel sighed looking down at him, she pulled a pack of tissues from her bag and knelt down, handing it to him. Travis held the tissues up to his nose, waiting for her response.

"Travis I don't think that's a good idea… I love Carlos more than I ever loved you." She stood up to leave.

"That's not true!" He scrambled quickly to his feet. "Yes it is." Rachel said, turning around, he went to grab her hand but he saw Carlos push past James to leave the apartment for round two, so he turned around to leave.

"I'm going to get you back Rachel, whatever it takes…" He mumbled as he jogged down the stairs. Rachel sighed closing the door behind her and leaning against it. Carlos walked over to her, cupping her face but Rachel flinched and turned away.

His eyes softened, he had scared her. Carlos never wanted to scare Rachel, that wasn't his intention, he loved her too much to do that. "Lunita… are you okay?"

"I guess…. Remind me not to get you mad though, ever…" She mumbled leaning on the door. Carlos sighed letting his hands rest on her shoulders, again she flinched but she looked up to him. "Babe I love you way too much to ever get that mad at you. Okay?" She nodded, but she didn't feel comfortable at the moment. There was a cough behind them and Carlos turned around to see James standing there with his arms crossed over his chest.

"Carlos, what the fuck was that!?" Before he could answer James grabbed him and pulled him into Rachel's room, closing the door so she couldn't hear them, but she still could.

"He walked in here begging Rachel to take him back, trying to keep her away from me, he pulled her and kissed her James—"

"I don't give a shit!" James was yelling looking down at Carlos." You need to control your temper Carlos! You really do, you can't be pounding the shit out of everyone that gives Rachel a problem. That's great you're willing to protect her like that but you can't keep doing that. We're not at the Palm Woods anymore Carlos you can't be tackling and picking fights with everyone you see. You need to get your fucking temper under control understand me? Your girlfriend is out there, afraid to look at you because of what you did! Do you see nothing wrong with that?!"

Carlos scratched the back of his head, looking down at his shoes. "He kissed her James."

"Alright I understand that, but you don't need to wail on the guy till he bleeds Carlos, you just can't do that. No more picking fights understand that? Just shove the guy and walk away."

"Yeah whatever." Carlos turned to leave by James grabbed him back by his shoulder. "I mean it Carlos."

"Alright James fine!" James sighed, letting his friend go. "Is your hand okay?"

"Yeah, it's just my knee that hurts." Carlos said, flexing his fingers and a running a hand over his scratched knuckles. James nodded, patting him on the back.

"We'll get you an ice pack for that…" They left the bedroom to see Rachel quietly putting a frozen pizza into the oven, making sandwiches at the moment was too much effort. When Carlos walked over she handed him a pack of frozen peas to put on his knee. He smiled a bit and held her shoulder as he kissed her temple.

"I'm sorry for scaring you Rachel."

"I've never seen you get that mad before." She mumbled, moving to the refrigerator, "Never… it was.. scary."

"I promise I'll never get that mad again, okay? I promise Rachel…." Rachel nodded, keeping her face in the refrigerator.

"DO you want something to drink, James?"

"If it's no problem Rach…" He sat on a stool by the counter. She nodded and poured him a glass of soda, pouring one for Carlos, and another for herself. She pulled a seat out next to James for Carlos to sit down. When he did, she grabbed a roll of tape and taped the bag around his knee so he wouldn't have to hold it there. "Excited for your date?"

"Yeah it should be fun, we're going to have dinner and I was thinking we'd see a moving, keeping it traditional." He joked. Rachel smiled a bit and nodded.

"Sounds like a cute idea James." Rachel nodded and stood beside Carlos, sipping her drink. She ran her fingers over his scratched knuckles before intertwining her fingers with his. She leaned over and kissed the corner of her mouth.

"I appreciate how protective you are with me and willing to take care of me….but please Carlos, please don't ever do that again."

"I promise I won't, I swear Rachel you'll never see that side of me again."

"Okay…good." Satisfied with that answer, Rachel nodded slowly and stared off into space as James and Carlos talked to one another. She still couldn't believe what had happened outside her apartment. A nice vacation, things were just turning up between all her relationships and now Travis had to come and stir up trouble. Oh how dramatic her life has become, what a pain in the ass.


	19. How Could You Do That?

**(I believe I'm going to end the story in the next chapter, but oh there will be a third one, Rachel and Carlos are coming back :D )**

Rachel sat curled up on her sofa, unsure of what to do about the Travis situation. Rachel didn't love him, she knew she wanted absolutely nothing to do with Travis. She had Carlos! Carlos is amazing to her. He treats her like a princess, what more could she want? They were absolutely perfect together, through their fighting, through their… weird little dates that were romantic in an incredibly dorky yet fun way. But watching Carlos beat Travis down she felt… bad. Even if he was annoying and persistent, and he did kiss her, she didn't think she deserved to get his ass beat that badly.

And Carlos…

Carlos was scary. He terrified her three nights ago when he beat Travis. It's nice when Carlos protects her or stands up for her, it's hot it's a great quality to have. But what he did? That wasn't hot that was scary. Terrifying, what if she ever got him that mad at her.. NO that wouldn't happen, Carlos would never lay a hand on her like that, he wouldn't dream of doing it. But knowing Carlos had the strength to do that to someone, it made her nervous. Rachel sat up biting her lip, she shot a text to Rick telling him to tell Travis to meet her at a coffee shop nearby. Then she texted Carlos saying she was going to meet Travis, he called her a less than a minute later.

"What the hell do you mean you're going to meet Travis!?"

"That I'm going to meet him. I feel bad for what you did Carlos, it isn't fair. He didn't deserve that—"

"He didn't deserve to get knocked in the face for kissing you?"

"Okay but it was really brutal, I feel bad, I'm just going to go talk to him… okay?"

"Why are you doing that to yourself? To me?"

"Carlos I know this is hard for you, but please try to imagine how difficult this is on me okay? Please. I want him to leave us alone, maybe if I just talk to him without you there threating to put him into a coma it'll be easier. Okay?!"

"Fine, but you call me the minute he tries something funny, alright?"

"Yes Carlos." Rachel sighed hanging up the phone. He was so bossy sometimes. Well, he was playful bossy, like with learning to swim, or in the bedroom, that type of bossy was accepted. He was being rude when it came to the Travis situation, understandable, but unnecessary. She pulled on a pair of black vans, grabbed her messenger and slipped out the door. She was sitting down in the coffee shop nibbling on a giant black and white cookie when Travis pulled out the chair in front of her and sat down. His nose had a bandage over it, Carlos had broken it, his lip looked better, but the cut was noticeable.

"So you decided to take me back huh?" He smiled sitting there, nervously tapping his fingers on the table.

"No Travis, I don't want to take you back, understand that. I just want to talk to you." He sighed, leaning back in his seat.

"Okay, what then? What is it?"

"Well first… I'm really sorry for how Carlos um… beat you."

"Oh he only broke my nose and busted my lip." Travis snorted, Rachel sighed staring at him, she looked tired and defeated, like she didn't even want to bother trying anymore. "Okay sorry I'll stop."

"Thank you. I'm sorry for how he treated you. It was vicious and cruel and I really wish it never went that far, but you're at fault too you kissed me! You shouldn't have done that Travis, so… don't do that again alright?" Rachel sighed holding her head in her heads as she leaned against the table. "This whole situation is ridiculous. Just please, stop coming around, instigating a problem with Carlos. None of us need that! I don't want anything to do with you, I want you to understand that."

"We can't even be friends Rachel? Come on, I knew you since we were eight years old…" He did know her since she was eight and he was ten, he was the older kid that stuck by her side and showed the the ropes.

"I don't know if I can do that right now." Rachel leaned back in her seat." It would drive Carlos crazy and—"

"See? It's about Carlos! Not about you! It's like an abusive relationship he's controlling you!"

"Woah woah woah easy there ginger-snap." A nick-name she used to call the red-haired friend when she was annoyed with him. "Carlos does not control me and we are definitely not in an abusive relationship. He loves me and I love him, he's my best friend and my boyfriend so don't dare come to me and point out my relationship as abusive. You want to see abusive? Come up to me again, I'll beat your ass right to Beijing." There was that old Rachel he knew. The girl who threatened to kick people to foreign lands and used interesting nicknames when angry. Travis smiled a bit.

"That's the old Rachel I know…"

"Look, just leave us alone okay? It would be better off that way. For both of us."

"I can't promise to stop pursuing you Rachel."

When he said those words it was like a bomb went off in her head. She tilted her head to the right slowly, just staring at him. Was he seriously saying that, after all she just said to him? Rachel leaned forward, motioning for him to lean forward as well with her index finger. She spoke in a low, hushed town.

"Travis. I do not want to see you near me, near Carlos, ever again. If I feel like you are bothering me I promise I will hurt you in ways that they have yet to discover are even possible. I will let Carlos murder you slowly, watch and take pictures of it to send online. Leave us alone, I do not like you anymore." Travis leaned back and laughed, right in her face.

"Rach that's not intimidating I used to hear you say that to bitches in high school all the time!"

You know what?! Go fuck yourself I'm done here." Rachel stood up, making sure to wrap up her cookie and take it with her. "Just let it go Travis." She left the café, wondering if anything she said changed his mind at all. Probably not. Rachel munched on her cookie as she walked the busy streets of LA.

Let's see, for someone who had boy problems she sure had no trouble having guys enamored with her. There was Calvin, the extremely creepy stalker with a touching problem and enjoys being a creep way too much. Now there's Travis, the ex-boyfriend that cheated on her and broke her heart. The same guy who once never mentioned a word about her looks, managed to break her heart and call her fat and break her self-esteem all in one night. Now he wanted her back in his life claiming to love her and can't live without her. But wait there's more!

Her amazing boyfriend Carlos, the man that's saved her countless times, including saving her from herself. Although he does have a wicked bad temper, and seems to have an issue when it comes to males going near her, he can't seem to control his fists. Now he scared her because of what she did to someone she didn't even like. Man oh man, she knows how to get some of the greatest men in her life.

With nothing better to do with herself that day, Rachel decided to head over to the shopping center, perhaps to buy some clothes or candles…

Who are we kidding, she would just buy snacks and videogames for later on.

Rachel roamed around the first floor, something that became a bit of a habit for her. First she would explore the entire first floor, then grab a coffee from McDonalds, always light and sweet with a hint of caramel. Starbucks didn't exactly do it for her, for some reason the McDonald's coffee was her favorite. I know, yes, she's very …special. Once that ritual was over she would lazily take the escalator to the second floor. First, she'd go to the pet store and play with the puppies because she had yet to get her own critter. After that she'd toss the coffee and go to the movie store to see if any of her shows were available on DVD. While walking to the store, Rachel swore she saw Carlos standing outside, but he was talking to a blonde girl she didn't recognize, so she wasn't sure who it was. As she got closer she was able to see Carlos standing there with this girl wearing skimpy shorts and a low cut top. Rachel immediately felt a bit insecure, there was this lean, tiny blonde girl there barely wearing and clothes, then there was Rachel, a brunette wearing vans, jeans and a tank top.

"Hey Carlos." When Rachel spoke Carlos jumped a bit, he smiled when he saw Rachel and hugged her, kissing her cheek." Hey Rachel uhh…this is—"

"Katy." The girl didn't stick her hand out, she just smirked at Rachel, hands on her hips. "I'm Carlos' ex-girlfriend."

For some reason, there was a flame ignited in the pit of Rachel's stomach that made her want to beat the girl's face into the wall. Ex-girlfriend huh? Katy sounded so smug, and the way she was smirking it drove Rachel crazy.

"Oh, ex-girlfriend huh? I'm his current girlfriend." Rachel suddenly became very possessive, she wrapped her hand around Carlos' bicep, shooting Katy a fake smile. "So, talking to your ex-girlfriend huh Carlos?" Rachel blinked, smiling and looking up at Carlos even though she felt like she could kill someone in that moment.

"Yeah I just uh, bumped into her here at the store."

"Now we're just catching up." Katy flipped her hair, it made Rachel want to get a can of hairspray and a match and burn her hair.

"Oh, how lovely that must be, I'm not going to _bother you_ Carlos, I'll let you two _catch up_ I'm going to do a bit of shopping." Rachel grabbed Carlos by his chin and turned his face towards her. She planted a sweet kiss on his lips before squeezing his arm and walking into the video store. Rachel never felt jealous about anyone being with Carlos before. This tiny little blonde girl with a devious smirk and not much clothing made her want to get up and kill someone, violently, with a hammer. Now she understood why Carlos was being such a dick when it came to Travis, but damn was she mad. Rachel stood in the video store, looking at DVD's but unable to focus on what she wanted. All she could think about was Carlos running into his ex-girlfriend after she told him she was going to talk to Travis.

Did Carlos do that on purpose?

Rachel sighed and left the store, no fun shopping could be done today. She sent Carlos a text telling him to meet her at her apartment when he got the chance to, they needed to have a little talk.


	20. Huge Mistake

**(Last chapter for Right Back Home! Thank you so much to all my readers/reviewers I appreciate it so much! BeccarRawrsATL, Carlos'sCupcakes, wordsandwonders, cherryblossom1208, and of course zstories77, who helped me come up with the whole bringing Travis back into the story idea, thank you! Don't worry, I'm making a third part :D )**

**Rachel's POV**

"I mean, it's acceptable for me to be a little suspicious right?! He got really pissed I saw Travis, so he goes and contacts his ex-girlfriend. I'm not being too overly paranoid am I?" I was pacing back and forth in my living room waiting for Carlos to drop by. Once I got home I started to seriously think about what I saw at the mall and I'm kind of … wondering if I'm just being extremely paranoid. But still! It's weird...

"I can see why you're suspicious Rach, but you know Carlos wouldn't do that to you, he absolutely adores you, he's not going to screw it up by going to see that bitch." James told me. I was nervous so I called him, he seemed to be very reasonable when it came to the two of us being ridiculous with our fights. Being Carlos' closest friend, I found it…. Pretty easy to talk to James, he's totally nice to me.

"I know but it's just… what the hell! I can't even explain it in words. I told him to come over after, I'm going to tell him what I told Travis…"

"Speaking of Travis, how are you doing after that night? Are you okay?"

"Carlos scares me." I mumbled sitting on the couch and pulling my knees to my chest." I know he'd never lay a hand on me, but the fact that he can do that? It's scary."

"Well he's muscles aren't for show Rach, I mean, you two are the midget couple but he has some power behind him."

"….Wow I'm not sure if I should call you an asshole for calling us a midget couple or agree."

"Just agree to both." James laughed and I couldn't help but chuckle. "So just promise me you guys are going to have a civilized chat, no fighting, be reasonable okay? Oh, and don't pick at him for something to hurt his feelings. You both do that and shit just hits the fan."

"Okay James I got it!"

"Good, hope you two work that little situation out Rachel, call me if anything. See ya kiddo." James hung up the phone and I tossed mine on the coffee table. I took out my laptop and pulled up YouTube…. Well… I'm bored dude I need something to do. I put on the karaoke version of 'Bottom of the River'. That song has been my new addiction lately. I was about halfway through the song when Carlos had to finally enter the apartment and distract me. Whatever, I'm not going to let his entrance ruin it, I'm going to finish this damn song. When he sat on the sofa I just turned to him, singing and waving my arms wildly. He laughed leaning back and watching me until the song was over. I closed the laptop and crossed my legs turning to face him.

"Okay, first let's promise not to be total dicks to each other and play fair. Okay?"

"Alright…." He nodded slowly, "So what's the problem?"

"Okay, well first let me say that I spoke to Travis."

"Yeah? What he say." Carlos crossed his arms over his chest.

"I told him to leave me alone, leave you alone and that I'm really not interested in him, he didn't exactly say that he would stop trying to win me back, but I think he'll stop bothering you so that's a plus right?" Carlos shrugged. I sighed and scratched my elbow. "And another thing, you and Katy huh?"

"Rach I just bumped into her when I was leaving the store."

"You didn't….. contact her on purpose to spite me did you?" I kept scratching my elbow staring at him. His eyebrows furrowed and he leaned forward.

"Rachel how the hell could you think I would do that to spite you?" All I could do was shrug and scratch at the sofa. He lifted my face to stare at him. "Look I bumped into her at the store, we talked for a little bit and that's it, okay? Nothing to spite you for talking to Travis, as much as I hated you doing that."

"So… how come you two broke up?"

"Well for one James hated her. Apparently she'd insult me behind my back, James would tell me but I didn't…believe him because I thought she loved me, but she loved that I'm kind of famous. I'm not the type to take a girl to a super expensive restaurant regularly, I like fun dates you know that… so that, with the arguing, finally believing James, her constantly wanting me to buy her stuff, I called it off."

"Oh…so you dumped her."

"Yeah I did, and I'm glad because if I didn't I don't know if James and I would still be friends and you and I would never have gotten together…. So, does that answer your question?" He smiled a bit. "See? Much easier than you explaining your Travis ordeal to me."

"Shut the fuck up." I laughed picking up a pillow and smacking him with it. He laughed taking it from me and throwing it to the side, pulling me close into a hug.

"I love you Rachel, Katy is in no way going to take me away from you, and Travis sure as hell isn't taking you from me. I won't let him."

"Good, I won't let him either. I have to admit when I saw her I felt the desire to take a can of hairspray, and a match, and just got bat shit crazy burning her blonde hair…"

"Baby what the fuck?" I shrugged resting my head on his shoulder. "Now you know how I felt with Travis huh?"

"Yes jealousy isn't fun. I wanted to stab her. Repeatedly—"

"Alright I think you might be more of a jealous person than I am."

"….Yeah, I probably am…. So, we're good Carlos?"

"We're good lunita." He leaned in and kissed my cheek sweetly before leaning back on the sofa. I sat on his lap with my arms around his neck and the two of us watched TV. Holy shit boy am I relieved that this did not turn into a fight. I honestly thought we were going to kill each other and we'd both be crying to James about one another. Thank god that didn't happen.

**Two Months Later, NO POV**

Carlos Garcia had the house all to himself one day, and he decided he was going to make the best of it. Every one of his friends was out, either with their girlfriends or just chilling amongst themselves. His lovely girlfriend Rachel was busy filming another music video as well as promoting their new album. Carlos had called her earlier that day and told her to go to his house once she was done so they could have a mini date. But oh how she'd remember this mini-date for years to come.

First, Carlos decided he should throw in some romance for this special day. There was no way he would be able to sprinkle rose petals on the ground, as is the tradition. Rachel wasn't too fond of rose petals, she wasn't big on flowers in general. He considered putting orchids on the ground, but this is his lunita, he wants to make her feel so loved and special, he wants tonight to be personal. So Carlos ran to the nearest comic book store and bought dozens upon dozens of Incredible Hulk and Batgirl comic books. Those comics, still wrapped in their plastic, were laid down in a path heading towards the living room.

In the living room Carlos set up several candles that smelled like cookies and lit them. Well, his girlfriend did have an addiction and strange devotion to food, so he couldn't go wrong with cookie scented candles. He stood there for a moment pondering what else he could do to make this moment perfect. Then he remembered what he wanted to do, rather than having orchids spread out on the floor, he put them in a vase and set it on the coffee table. Also on the coffee table was her favorite meal that Carlos prepared himself. Two plates with salad, garlic mashed potatoes, and pork chops, her absolute favorite. For dessert, he had bought a bunch of giant, soft, gooey chocolate chip cookies for the two of them to enjoy. In his room was a beautiful puppy she had spoken about getting for months. Not a fan of small, yappy dogs, Rachel always wanted a dog that was either huge, or looked like it could kill someone. Waiting in his room was a beautiful Australian Cattle Dog puppy, a breed she had a soft spot for because most people thought it looked like an ugly wild-dog. On its purple color rested the engagement ring he spent weeks trying to pick out. A unique princess cut diamond engagement ring, where the side of the ring had the bat symbol engraved in, specially catered to her.

Oh yes, Carlos needed to make sure this was the absolute most perfect proposal he could do. Carlos even went traditional, calling the family to ask for permission first. He knew how much David meant to Rachel, so first he asked the brother, then asked her mother. Both happily said yes, even though her mother was on the fence because it all seemed so soon, but Carlos didn't care. He couldn't take it anymore, only saying girlfriend, he loved Rachel. A promise ring wasn't enough, even at their young age he knew she was the one for him, and he didn't want to waste any time not having her for his forever. Carlos took a deep breath, running to check himself in the mirror. A grey button up and skinny black tie, with dark jeans and dress shoes. He was nervous as hell and he wanted to make sure everything was perfect down to the very last detail. For hours he tried to figure out what he would say to her, and he figured out exactly what those words would be. Carlos left the door unlocked, he told her he would, so that she could walk right in to his surprise. When the door opened he smiled a bit, even though he was dying on the outside. As he re-entered the living room, his smile faded seeing Katy standing there, wearing an incredibly short dress and heels, holding a few comic books in her hand while the others were kicked around and scattered. Katy dropped the comics on the sofa, putting a hand on her hip.

"Dude, what's with the comics?"

"What the hell are you doing here?!" His eyes were wide and his heart was racing.

"Duh, I'm here to get my man back." Katy stalked over to him, backing him against the back of the sofa.

"You need to get out Katy you and I are done." He gently nudged her away, all she did was press her body against his, between his legs putting his hands on her waist.

"Baby I'm not leaving until I get what I came for, and that's you." Again Katy forced herself on him, grabbing him behind the head and planting her lips firmly on his.

"C-c….Carlos?" Rachel stood there eyes wide and already watering over. Carlos shoved Katy off of him while pushing himself off of the sofa. Katy smirked stepping back, wiping her lips over the back of her right hand.

"Rachel! Baby this isn't what it looks like I swear!" His hands were outstretched to her, his eyes pleading and begging for her to see the innocence in him. All she could do was stand there, shocked staring at him. There his girlfriend stood, in sweatpants, hair in a bun, messenger bag clutched in her right hand because she dragged it on the floor in front of her. Rachel looked tired and drained before she even got there, but now she looked dead inside.

"You….you're cheating on me." Her voice cracked, staring between Carlos and Katy in disbelief. The man she gave everything to, her virginity, her love, putting her trust in him completely broke her heart. Rachel took in a sharp breath, it felt like ice water was in her lungs and she couldn't breathe.

"That's right _Rachel_, Carlos is mine again." Katy smirked. Rachel shook her head backing away and covering her mouth trying to keep herself from sobbing uncontrollably. Once again, someone she grew to love cheated on her and broke her heart, so she thought.


End file.
